


Полный вакуум!

by HaruIchigo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: Ретейлинг фильма "За бортом" (1987).После битвы Сопротивление находит потерявшего память Хакса, и По придумывает план чтобы проучить генерала. Совершенно дурацкий и безумный план.





	1. Chapter 1

ПРОЛОГ

— Говорит коммандер По Дэмерон. Можно мне генерала?  
Бой был в самом разгаре, истребители вспыхивали фейерверками, осыпаясь в ледяную пустоту. И это, к вящей ненависти Хакса, были не крестокрылы.  
— Хакс слушает. Не думайте, что кто-то второй раз купится на ваши шуточки.   
Снова этот пилот, красавчик с республиканских плакатов, который думает, что у него девять жизней. Хакс ненавидел такой типаж всей душой, и этого конкретного Дэмерона особенно. Пусть только попадётся опять: в следующий раз его будут допрашивать специально обученные люди, и уж они не будут нежничать, как Кайло Рен.  
— Я и не шучу, рыжик. У вас осталась последняя турель, TIE-истребители сыпятся. Сдавайтесь, отзовите своих ребят.  
Хакс оскалился, хотя Дэмерон не мог его видеть. Мерзкое повстанческое отродье! Сдаться ему?! Уж лучше упасть на какую-нибудь планету вместе с кораблём: идиотская смерть, но хотя бы красивая.  
— Первый Орден не сдаётся.   
Он махнул рукой, приказывая закрыть канал связи, и повернулся на каблуках.   
— Приготовить мой личный шаттл. Мы эвакуируемся.  
Но до личного шаттла добраться Хакс не успел: крестокрыл, нагло влетевший в ангар, взорвал судно прямо у него на глазах.  
Оставался единственный выход...

 

1

Он проснулся от того, что едва не захлебнулся во сне. Неприятный горький вкус на губах — бакта. Шланг протёк.  
Он не помнил, что именно такое эта “бакта”, но слово само всплыло в голове.  
Незнакомая комната. Незнакомые лица. Двое люди, женщины, и мужчина-нечеловек, но название расы он тоже забыл. Гуманоид… с полосками и высокими рогами.  
— Что, очнулись наконец, генерал? — неприязненно спросил нечеловек.   
“Генерал”.  
Он прислушался к себе, но это слово нигде ничем не отзывалось. Пожалуй, нет. Он не чувствовал себя генералом.   
— Я не понимаю… — собственный голос казался знакомым. Хорошо. Но кому этот голос принадлежал?  
Уж точно не генералу. Слишком неуверенный.  
— А чего тут понимать! С Первым Орденом покончено. Кстати, спасательные капсулы у вас — дерьмо. Ваша вся помялась как флимзипласт, и скажите спасибо, что мы вас вытащили, а не запустили в ней обратно.  
— Спасибо…  
Спасательная капсула. Да. Железная штука, неприятно похожая на гроб.  
У женщины округлились глаза.  
— Ух ты, вежливый какой… ну пожалуйста. Приходи в себя, генерал. С тобой кое-кто хочет поговорить. Наша, как ты там сказал, «драгоценная принцесса».  
— Я сказал?  
Он знал какую-то принцессу. Но это абсурд…   
— Конечно, помнить такие мелочи ниже твоего достоинства. Но Сопротивление ничего не забывает!  
— Я бы хотел хоть что-нибудь помнить, — пробормотал Он под нос.  
— Что?  
— Я…  
И тут Он понял, что не помнит ничего вообще. Абсолютно.  
— Вакуумная болезнь, — сказал кто-то над головой, и всё потемнело.

 

— Ну что? Сработало?  
По не разбирался в джедайских фокусах и Силе, но знал, что когда тебе лезут в мозги, это как минимум неприятно. Правда, Хакс так и лежал на койке без сознания, а неприятно было только Рэй, положившей руку ему на лоб. Бедная девочка даже вспотела от усилий.  
— Я ничего не вижу, никаких воспоминаний. И это не защита, там просто… пусто.   
— Карабаст! Я так и знал, вакуумная болезнь! — По в досаде хлопнул себя по колену. Док Гривен был прав, когда говорил, что с неделю провалявшегося в коме Хакса бесполезно будить и допрашивать.  
— Он может всё вспомнить когда очнётся в следующий раз, — по голосу Рэй было слышно, что она в этом очень сомневается. Теперь она выглядела совсем усталой и печальной. Ей видно правда очень хотелось найти этого упыря Бена Соло.  
И генерал Органа от неё этого ждала.  
Было достаточно причин ненавидеть Кайло Рена, но самая личная — он заставлял страдать женщин, которых По любил. Любил не в романтическом смысле, а как свою семью: повстанцы его воспитали, и если они не семья, то кто тогда?  
— Гривен нас вызовет как только он очухается. Человек же не может навсегда забыть всю свою жизнь!  
Может или нет, По точно не знал, и никогда бы не признался в этом Рэй.  
Но кажется, она и так ему не поверила.

***  
Сопротивление — это семья.  
Но кроме этого у По как-то вдруг образовалась и семья собственная. После удара Старкиллера на развалинах Республики осталось много беженцев и сирот: кто-то не успел вернуться домой, кто-то так и не дождался родителей, кто-то разом потерял всё… сотни историй. По сочувствовал, и всё-таки, пока на Серрасе трое беспризорников не попытались сетью утащить ББ-8, не принимал близко к сердцу.  
Двое мальчишек и девчонка. Старшим было лет одиннадцать, младшей лет семь, не больше. Мальчишки оба были рыжие, а девочка — тви'лекка, нежно-зелёная, как молодой листик. Все трое немытые, тощие, одетые в лохмотья; они тащили дроида так, будто от этого зависела их жизнь.  
ББ конечно возмущался и буксовал, сил справиться с ним у них не хватало, и в конце концов детишки заметили, что за ними наблюдают. Девочка упала, запутавшись в сети, а старшие дали дёру.  
По неспеша освободил ББ, давая девочке время убежать, но та даже не пошевелилась. Так и лежала лицом в пыль, не дыша.  
И только По протянул руку чтобы потрясти её за худенькое плечико, как на него обрушился град ударов: мальчишки вернулись, с палками. И настроены были очень серьёзно.  
Конечно, палки у них отобрали (ББ помогал), воспитательную беседу провели (тут ББ пытался помогать тоже), и дети пообещали у пилотов Сопротивления больше не воровать.   
Но что-то не давало По бросить их просто так. Может то, как они разглядывали его крестокрыл и осторожно, кончиками пальцев трогали нашивку на рукаве.   
Может то, как они вчетвером (и ББ) жевали обжигающе горячие лепёшки с мясом и смотрели на солнце, заходящее за гавань.  
Может то, как девочка обняла ББ на прощание.  
В общем, По вернулся. И нашёл их. И отвёз туда, где сто лет не бывал — в старый родительский дом на Йавине-4. Теперь там снова было безопасно, и он даже зашёл проведать родительскую могилу, чего не делал ещё дольше. Рассказал камням, под которыми не было, конечно, никаких останков, что теперь вроде как стал отцом. А мамино обручальное кольцо пока так и не пригодилось.  
Всё бы ничего, вот только отец из него был…

— Я не могу прилететь, только не сейчас. У нас тут важная операция. — снова объяснял он Бабушке Эдре, нависавшей над ним с голостола. Бабушка Эдра Бэй приходилась дедушке двоюродной сестрой, и только ей он мог доверить детей.   
— Важная операция! Я только и слышу от тебя про важные операции, По Дэмерон, а твои дети отбились от рук и разносят дом! Хотя было бы там что разносить, ты же пальцем о палец не ударил чтобы завести нормального дроида, который сделает ремонт! Хотя бы починит кран! А может и правильно не завёл, эти дети уже сломали дроида-няньку и доламывают дроида-уборщика.  
— Сломали дроида-няньку? Как?  
— Начинали кричать, что им больно, как только она подходила. Из-за конфликта программ “не навреди” и “помоги” у неё мозги перегорели!  
По ухмыльнулся.  
— Мне бы в голову не пришло! Я всегда знал, что они умные.  
— Это не ум, это извращение! Ты подобрал психически больных, неуравновешенных преступников, так и знай! — Бабушка сердито топнула на него ногой. — Прослежу чтобы они не умерли с голоду, но и только! Разбирайся со своими дикарями сам!

Поломанные дроиды оказались ещё не самыми худшими новостями.  
Первый Орден собирает силы где-то на границах, Кайло Рен со своими рыцарями исчез, а Хакс всё не может отойти от вакуумной болезни, — вот это проблемы.  
Казалось бы — ну помёрз немножко в повреждённой капсуле, подышал через раз, что от этого будет! А оказывается, такая ерунда может сильно встряхнуть мозги. Но хоть Рэй и говорила, что Хакс честно ничего не помнит, вёл он себя не лучше, чем раньше: требовал от “грязных нелюдей” нормальной еды, отказывался принимать лекарства пока ему не расскажут во всех подробностях что это, и требовал его отпустить, потому что: “идиоту понятно, будь я генералом, я бы об этом помнил, но вы даже не идиоты, вы полные дегенераты!”  
По иногда наблюдал за ним из-за двойного зеркала, но понимал, что допрашивать бесполезно, хотя время поджимало.  
В конце концов он не выдержал и вызвал генерала Органу.  
— Лучше не становится! — заявил он голографической картинке, даже не уточняя, о ком говорит — и так всё было понятно. — Но мы можем связаться с Первым Орденом и обменять его на что-нибудь.  
— Не можем, — сразу пресекла его энтузиазм генерал. По голографической связи она выглядела не такой грозной как Бабушка Эдра, но По знал, что это обманчивая видимость. Если он что-то сделает не так, его и по голосвязи как следует выпорют.   
— Почему не можем? Он их главнокомандующий!  
— Ты думаешь о Первом Ордене лучше, чем они есть.  
— Вы меня с кем-то путаете.  
— У Первого Ордена нет даже тех крошечных принципов, которые были у Империи. Исчезновение Хакса и Кайло Рена значит, всего лишь, что какой-нибудь офицер уже сел на трон, и не отдаст его ни за что в жизни.  
Об этом По действительно не подумал. Допустим, осталась коалиция, поддерживающая Хакса… но сложно было придумать, кто бы на такую коалицию согласился. Плести интриги ради парня, который забывает поднять истребители, попавшись на дурацкую шутку с громкой связью и отчитывает медсестру, если в каше комочки?   
— Но как информатор он тоже бесполезен.  
— И враг об этом не знает. Если они поймут, что Хакс у нас, то могут совершить покушение или теракт. Необходимо спрятать его до выздоровления.  
С этим По и остался. “Спрятать до выздоровления”! Ему вовсе не хотелось с этим возиться. Ему плевать было, убьют рыжую сволочь или нет: Хакс всё это заслужил.   
Но залетев домой, взглянув на дом и чумазых детей, получив очередной нагоняй от бабушки, он принял решение.

Не всем оно понравилось.  
Например, после того как По вполголоса, чтоб не слышала вся пилотская столовая, объяснил план Рэй, Финну и Роуз, те долго смотрели на него как на сумасшедшего. Молча.  
Он уже и сам начал сомневаться, когда Финн наконец отмер.  
— Это самый безумный твой план, а я видел много безумных планов!  
По ухмыльнулся.  
— Спасибо за комплимент.  
— Это был не комплимент!  
— То есть… — Роуз смотрела на него почти с жалостью. — То есть ты хочешь чтобы Хакс поверил, что вы женаты, и присматривал за твоими детьми пока ты занимаешься перегруппировкой на Йавине-4?  
В её пересказе это звучало не так остроумно; да что там — просто идиотски, — но По не сдался.  
— Не только перегруппировка, мы будем расширять военный городок чтобы беженцам было где жить. Работы уйма! Поэтому я хочу взять с собой всех, кто готов. Рэй?  
— Я полечу. — Рэй серьёзно взглянула на него. — По-моему это не такая безумная идея.  
Финна это совсем не убедило.  
— Слушайте, я же бывший штурмовик, я знаю Хакса! Он упырь! Лучшее, что мы с ним можем сделать — судить за всё, что он натворил, и в тюрьму. А ещё лучше — казнить.  
— Нельзя судить человека, который даже не знает, в чём виноват. Я видела его память, он не помнит ни про Старкиллер ни про Первый Орден.  
— А даже если вспомнит, — подхватил По, — казнь и тюрьма для него ничего не решат, он так и будет думать, что прав. Я хочу чтобы он побыл среди тех, кого лишил дома и нормальной жизни, и понял, что натворил. Чтобы он сделал что-то для них, а пахать он у меня будет как эопи, я вам это обещаю! Потом, когда он всё вспомнит, пусть генерал Органа решает его судьбу, только в тюрьму Хакс пойдёт уже не задрав нос, и мы об этом позаботимся. Ну? Вы со мной?  
Он протянул руку ладонью вниз. Рэй сразу же положила свою поверх. Финн поколебался для вида, но взгляд выдавал: По чувствовал, что бывший штурмовик никогда не откажется проучить своего командира.  
Последней сдалась Роуз.  
— Хакс просто урод, такого не перевоспитаешь! Но ради беженцев я с вами, — решительно заявила она.  
По рассмеялся. Друзья были на его стороне, — что ещё нужно?  
— Вот и отлично. Тогда мне нужна ваша помощь. Документы я достану, Финн, поищи для него какую-нибудь одежду, только не слишком старайся.  
— О, нет, я уж постараюсь!  
— И ещё одно. Я должен знать что-нибудь личное про него. Вспомни, давай, штурмовики тоже сплетничают!  
Финн серьёзно задумался.  
— Слухи про Хакса… про него много всяких… погоди, вспомнил! Но если это окажется неправдой, ты сильно облажаешься.  
— Я и так рискую, выкладывай.  
Финн перегнулся через стол, остальные потянулись за ним.  
— В общем, у одного рядового знакомый офицер, а у него знакомый медик, и этот медик рассказывал…

***

Все от Него что-то хотели. Незнакомцы постоянно приходили в палату и задавали вопросы про людей и места о которых он понятия не имел. От этого у Него каждый раз болела голова и путались мысли.  
Они называли Его генералом и обвиняли в чём-то, однако Он не чувствовал за собой вины. Значит это ошибка.   
И это действительно оказалась ошибка, потому что однажды вместе со знакомыми военными пришёл незнакомый: невысокий, но хорошо сложенный человеческий мужчина, смуглый, с буйными вьющимися волосами и широкой белозубой улыбкой.  
Мужчина сразу подбежал к койке и крупные черты его лица осветились радостью.  
— Рыжик! Ты нашёлся!  
На всякий случай Он отодвинулся подальше от этого энтузиаста.  
— Я вас знаю? — холодно спросил Он, и мужчина озадаченно нахмурился.  
— Что, ты меня не узнаешь? Доланн, это же я, твой По! Я пришёл забрать тебя домой.  
Медики за его спиной переглянулись. Кажется, они только и ждали момента, чтобы избавиться от надоевшего пациента, Он видел их насквозь.  
— “Мой По”? Но я вас впервые вижу.   
— Это последствия вакуумной болезни, — вставил один из медиков. — Хорошо что всё наконец прояснилось, а то мы ни слова не могли из него вытянуть.   
— Потому что вы спрашивали о Хаксе, — невозмутимо ответил “По”. — Конечно мой муж на него похож, но не настолько же. Подумаешь, оба рыжие и бледные!  
Это было уж слишком.  
— Муж?! Ну нет, если бы у меня был муж, я бы это помнил!  
— Вакуумная болезнь…  
Он вскочил.  
— К хаттам вашу вакуумную болезнь! Вы сами не знаете, кто я, и хотите отдать меня первому встречному?!  
— Это не…  
— Мне совершенно. Наплевать. Кто. Этот. Проходимец. — Он заложил руки за спину, стараясь выглядеть увереннее, хотя больничный халат портил эффект. — Я не какой-то там Доланн и я не какой-то там генерал. Вы же врачи, так лечите меня от этой вакуумной болезни, ситхи вас побери!  
По выглядел огорчённым. Искренне огорчённым.  
— Солнышко, я не знаю, как ты смог забыть пять лет брака, но мы всё исправим. Дома и стены помогают, ты всё вспомнишь…  
— Не приближайся ко мне! Если ты действительно мой муж, у тебя должны быть доказательства.  
— Но у меня твои документы. Вот, смотри: Доланн Дэмерон, это же ты.  
Он заглянул в датапад. Его фотография, даты, незнакомое имя… всё действительно выглядело реальным.   
— Документы можно подделать, — неуверенно возразил Он, не желая сдаваться. У Него совершенно точно не могло быть никакого мужа, Он это чувствовал.   
Медик закатил глаза.  
— Было бы из-за кого стараться.  
По вздохнул, запустил руку в тёмные кудри.  
— Ну если ты так настаиваешь… я не хотел говорить при посторонних, но в общем у тебя на правой ягодице родинки треугольником, вот так. Как созвездие Трифорса.  
Он смерил По неприязненным взглядом и гордо удалился во фрэшер, молясь, что наглый аферист ошибся.  
Родинки были на месте.  
Какое-то время Он просто сидел во фрэшере, думая, что делать дальше, но очевидно было только одно: запереться тут навечно не получится. Поэтому Он вышел. И тут же попал в крепкие объятия человека, считавшегося Его мужем.   
— Сладкая детка! А ну иди к своему вуки! Рррр!  
Так началась новая жизнь Доланна Дэмерона. С чудовищного унижения.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Доланн не помнил, часто ли ему приходилось путешествовать, но был уверен, что этот полёт — ужаснейший в его жизни. Корабли с беженцами отбывали с Лотала один за другим, им с По достался самый старый, обшарпанный и забитый под завязку. В тёмном трюме (это даже нельзя было назвать третьим классом) стоял устойчивый запах немытых тел, без остановки ревели дети. Толпа кашляла, сморкалась, харкала, гудела и издавала прочие мерзкие телесные звуки. Очередь во фрешеры никогда не заканчивалась.  
— Ты же пилот, ты не мог использовать свои связи чтобы достать нам места получше? — прошипел Доланн, расстилая тощее одеяло в нише, полагавшейся им по билету. По устроился прямо на полу, сунув под голову вещмешок. Духота и шум его, похоже, совершенно не смущали.  
— Рыжик, нет у меня никаких связей, все мои связи погибли после удара Старкиллера. Как у этих людей. Мы тут все в одной лодке, буквально.  
Доланн забрался на койку и скрестил руки на груди, стараясь не думать о том, что когда-нибудь, и даже скоро, придётся становиться в ужасную длинную очередь к наверняка вонючим и заражённым какой-нибудь дрянью “удобствам”.   
— Тебе что, недостаточно платят чтобы ты мог летать на нормальных кораблях?  
— Мой корабль — мой крестокрыл. А насчёт роскоши… у Республики сейчас средств нет ни на что, поэтому придётся нам затянуть пояса. Но тебе же не привыкать, малыш! — По дотянулся и игриво хлопнул его по бедру. Доланн вздрогнул. — Ты в своё время полетал за Фигрином Д’Аном и Модальными Нодами в туры, вообще без денег. Ещё не в таких переделках бывал. Один раз я от тебя получил открытку из Мос-Эйсли! Ты ещё разносил напитки у какого-то хатта чтоб заработать на обратный билет. Помнишь?  
Доланн не помнил.   
— Модальные Ноды… они же биты? — осторожно спросил он.  
По приподнялся на локте, сияя.  
— Да, точно! О, ты их обожал, был настоящим группи. До того как мы познакомились, даже вроде крутил роман с одним из них.  
Доланн представил битов, их огромные головы, чёрные глаза навыкате, складки кожи вокруг рта, и его затошнило.  
— Я не мог крутить… с этим! И я даже не уверен, что мне нравятся мужчины!  
Здесь он немного покривил душой. Что-то про мужчин он помнил. Но ассоциации были не самыми приятными.  
— Ну, ты тогда конечно и пил больше. Намного больше. А что касается мужчин...— По сел на койку и наклонился над Доланном, оказавшись так близко, что тот почувствовал жар его тела. — Я точно знаю, кто тебе нравится.  
— Уйди, я всё ещё тебе не доверяю — решительно заявил Доланн, и отвернулся к стене, пытаясь дышать ровнее и успокоить колотящееся от страха сердце.   
По исчез куда-то, но скоро вернулся и потрепал его по плечу.  
— Будешь есть?  
Доланн хотел гордо сказать, что не голоден, но это была ложь, поэтому он повернулся, но вместо нормальной еды увидел на подносе две миски с какой-то серой клейкой массой.  
— Ч… что это?!  
— Подожди немного и будет хлеб. Вот тут в обёртке витаминные батончики. Сейчас схожу за кафом, ты последи чтобы никто не украл, больше есть нечего.  
Масса в мисках зашипела, постепенно принимая форму серых комков.  
Всё это вообще не было похоже на еду. И каф, принесённый По, очень отдалённо напоминал больничный каф.  
В конце концов Доланн осилил только безвкусный батончик, и, морщась, глотал водянистую горячую жидкость, наблюдая как По весело уминает и свою и его порцию.  
Ужасный день. И этот ужасный день сменился такой же ужасной ночью: шум вокруг не утихал, теперь к нему добавился громкий храп. Дежурное освещение мешало спать. В тонком комбинезоне, который выдали в больнице вместо испорченной одежды, было слишком холодно, но залезть под одеяло значило лечь на матрас в подозрительных пятнах. Поэтому Доланн съёжился, поджал ноги и молча ненавидел всех вокруг, особенно По, который отлично себя чувствовал на полу, под кожаной курткой.  
“Итак, я алкоголик, группи, гомосексуалист, любитель инопланетян, нищий, и муж такого же нищего пилота Сопротивления”, — мрачно подумал Доланн, разглядывая этого самого пилота, его открытое лицо с крупными чертами — не такое уж неприятное на самом деле, особенно когда он улыбался…  
“О, что за чушь!”  
Он сердито отвернулся и попытался прикрыть кончиком одеяла хотя бы голые ступни.   
“Наверное вдобавок ко всему я ещё и идиот, раз повёлся на этого… этого… коротышку!” — яростно подумал он, и, от горя, не заметил, как уснул.

***  
Джунгли Йавина-4, жаркие и влажные, кишели насекомыми. Какой-то особо твёрдый жук оставил у Доланна на лбу заметный синяк, когда тот высунулся из спидера, пытаясь получить хоть глоток свежего воздуха.  
— То есть… здесь мой дом?   
Странные пирамиды на горизонте казались ему знакомыми, но это были неприятные ощущения. Раздражение. Опасность.  
— Ну да. То есть этот дом мне достался от родителей, но мы тут живём уже пять лет.— По наоборот выглядел довольным и расслабленным. Даже как-будто в предвкушении.  
— Как я, в таком случае, оказался в космосе возле Лотала?  
— Как? Летел меня навестить конечно. И тут на корабль налетел Первый Орден. В заварушке тебя и перепутали с их генералом. — По рассмеялся. — Хотя какой из тебя генерал! Ты даже с детьми едва справляешься.  
— С детьми?!  
Об этом никто, никто не упоминал! И он точно услышал “дети”, во множественном числе!  
— Ну да. Ты что, их тоже не помнишь?  
— У меня никогда. Не было. Детей!  
— Что ты, солнышко, у нас их трое!  
Этот удар перекрыл даже неясное чувство, возникавшее у Доланна при словах “Первый Орден”.  
— Этого не может быть!  
Теперь По выглядел обиженным.  
— Может биологически они и не наши, но ты их всегда любил как своих.   
— Откуда они у нас в таком случае?!  
— Ну вспомни, Первый Орден убил их родителей, мы и подобрали малышей. Что-нибудь всплывает?  
“Первый Орден”. Опять это чувство, неуверенность пополам с возбуждением, страх упустить что-то, ответственность… он должен был сделать что-то, что-то важное… и если он этого не сделает, то никогда не будет спокоен и счастлив, никогда…  
— Доланн?   
Он вздрогнул, когда чья-то рука легла ему на плечо. По.  
Может быть страх и волнение — из-за детей? Из-за семьи? Если у него были приёмные дети, осиротевшие из-за Первого Ордена и муж, которого этот Орден постоянно пытается убить, то логично, что...  
— Не напрягайся так, Долли.  
Доланн брезгливо сбросил его руку.  
— Не называй меня этим отвратительным именем. Уверен, я и до потери памяти его ненавидел.  
— Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь когда мы вернёмся в наше семейное гнёздышко.  
— Ты тоже отвратителен.  
По улыбнулся, но больше не сказал ему ни слова.   
Лучше бы он, впрочем, продолжал трещать или хотя бы рассказал мужу о том, что на самом деле представляет собой их “семейное гнёздышко”.

Выбравшись из спидера Доланн не поверил своим глазам. Он обернулся к По, надеясь, что это шутка, что сейчас тот засмеётся и скажет: “а теперь поехали к настоящему дому”, но По как ни в чём не бывало закинул на плечо сумку и хлопнул Доланна по плечу.  
— Ну, пошли. Или мне перенести тебя через порог как в нашу первую брачную ночь?  
— Я выше тебя, ты просто не смог бы меня поднять, — автоматически отозвался Доланн, неотрывно глядя на гигантские трещины и серый дюракрит, вылезающий из-под белой штукатурки. Штукатурка осыпалась буквально на глазах, — он был уверен, что слышит шорох.  
Когда-то вокруг дома разбили сад, но уже много лет им никто не занимался: на деревьях повисли лохматые лианы-паразиты, высокая трава подозрительно шевелилась.  
— Ты выше всего на пару сантиметров. Думаешь, я тебя не подниму? Проверим? — По направился к нему с явным намерением доказать свою силу, но Доланн проворно отскочил к крыльцу.   
— Ну уж нет! — Он собрался с духом и нажал кнопку под свисающим с грязных верёвок кашпо. Дверь зажужжала, но не открылась.  
“Это знак”, — подумал Доланн с мрачным удовлетворением.  
По как ни в чём не бывало пнул дверь и она со скрежетом отъехала.  
— Заедает немного, но это ничего! Добро пожаловать домой!  
Доланн с опаской переступил через порог. Если снаружи дом напоминал заброшенную руину, то изнутри был просто свалкой. Тёмной, пахнущей плесенью, и захламлённой горами коробок, обёрток, кое-как разбросанной одежды и грязной посуды. От одного вида гостиной с грязными креслами и совсем не подходящим по цвету диваном охватывало желание сбежать.  
— Это не мой дом, — прошептал он, и повторил увереннее — Это не мой дом!  
— Ну вот опять. Почему?  
— Я никогда не смог бы здесь жить!   
— Согласен, дети тут развели небольшой беспорядок пока ты болел, но…  
— Небольшой беспорядок?! — Доланн собирался уже рассказать ему о том, что на этой свалке вообще невозможно находиться, но тут с лестницы, шипя и рыча, скатилась какая-то меховая тварь. Тварь клацнула на Доланна огромной пастью, полной острых зубов, и унеслась на улицу, задрав хвост. Вторая, истошно визжа, десантировались с перил, — По едва успел её поймать, и тут же заработал три царапины во всю кисть.  
— Это наши лотакоты: Проныра и…  
— Лови его! — с лестницы, крича не менее истошно, сбежали двое лохматых мальчишек в одних шортах. Они были вооружены водяными бластерами и мешком. — О, привет, По! Привет, Доланн.   
Доланн замер, не зная, как реагировать. Он всё ещё абсолютно не чувствовал себя отцом.  
— Вот и наши парни, — По поймал мальчишек за плечи. — Помнишь, как их зовут?  
Он внимательно вгляделся в веснушчатые лица. Ничего. Абсолютно. Ехидные голубые глаза и облупившиеся на солнце носы никаких приливов нежности у него не вызывали.   
— Враг на пять часов! — крикнул со второго этажа тонкий голосок, и в дверной косяк смачно ляпнулся бурый перезрелый фрукт. Лотакот, заглянувший было в дверь, тут же удрал обратно на улицу.  
— Спускайся! — позвал По невидимого стрелка. — Посмотри, кто приехал!  
На втором этаже всё стихло, и через пару мгновений Доланн увидел то, что совсем подорвали его веру в себя.  
Третий ребёнок оказался тви'леккой. Маленьким зелёным… нечеловеком со щупальцами на голове. На полдороге она вдруг застеснялась и еле слышно прошептала: “Привет”, пряча за спиной рогатку.  
По сгрёб весь этот выводок в охапку.  
— Ну вот, теперь все в сборе. Вспомнил что-нибудь? Малышку, например.  
Три пары маленьких голубых глаз уставились на него в ожидании.  
— Эм… — Доланн как следует напряг память. Какие же имена дают этим отродьям? Наверняка ничего человеческого. — Джар-Джар?  
— Паап, ты чего? — разочарованно протянул один из близнецов. — Её зовут Флавия, а мы зовём её Ви. А меня как зовут?  
Это было похоже на экзамен из кошмарного сна.   
“Вы не мои дети! Как я могу знать?!”, — едва не взорвался Доланн, но лотакот сомнения всё же заскрёб на душе. Вдруг всё это правда?   
— ...Калеб? — неуверенно предположил он, надеясь, что подсознание подскажет. Но судя по вытянувшемуся лицу мальчишки, оно молчало.  
— Тико, а старший — Аррен. — По тяжело вздохнул. — Да уж, тебя приложило сильнее, чем я думал. Но теперь всё будет как всегда. Приведёшь дом в порядок, будешь сидеть с детьми и постепенно всё вспомнится.  
— А что в таком случае будешь делать ты? — холодно спросил Доланн. Чутья на людей, избегающих ответственности он не утратил.  
— Следить чтоб у вас было мирное небо над головой. Мы же договорились, помнишь? Я на передовой, а ты обеспечиваешь тыл. Тебя всегда всё устраивало.  
В его словах был резон, и всё же эта роль выглядела унизительно. Доланн уверен был, что способен на большее, гораздо большее чем это повстанческое отродье могло себе представить!  
“Повстанческое отродье”. Откуда взялись эти слова и почему так легко пришли на ум?  
— Что ж, допустим. — На первое время пришлось подыграть. — И что от меня требуется?  
— Сейчас? Приготовить ужин конечно. Давай-давай. — По взял его за плечи и развернул в сторону кухни. Что это именно кухня, Доланн определил по запаху гари. — Окажешься среди своих любимых сковородок и сразу всё вспомнишь.  
— Мне надо переодеться и принять душ…  
— Тут такое дело. Твой чемодан потерялся, но дома осталась твоя старая одежда. Аррен, сбегай, принеси.  
Мальчишка нарочито вздохнул и поплёлся в одну из дальних комнат. Скоро он вернулся с тёмными брюками и светлой рубашкой на которой явно не хватало пуговиц.  
Вещи выглядели неплохо, по крайней мере чисто, но возникла одна проблема: всё они были размеров на пять больше.  
— Это… что это…? — Доланн чувствовал как у него слабеют колени.  
— Твоя старая одежда. Это ты сейчас такой тоненький, а когда мы познакомились был той ещё пышечкой! — По незаметно ущипнул его за ягодицу. В другое время Доланн врезал бы ему за это как следует, но в этот просто молча взял ужасные тряпки и прошёл с ними в первую попавшуюся комнату. Это оказалась спальня с широкой хозяйской кроватью на которой кто-то недавно ел чипсы.  
Доланн сел на хрусткую поверхность и замер, глядя в стену.   
Алкоголик. Гомосексуалист. Группи. Нищий. Жертва неудачного замужества на повстанческом отродье. Отец троих приёмных детей. И страдающий… если раньше он страдал ожирением, то теперь, значит, анорексией?  
Он оделся, затянув ремень так, что после последней дырки можно было набить три новых. Рукава рубашки пришлось подвернуть, и всё равно руки казались слишком тощими, ключицы слишком острыми, плечи — узкими. Впрочем, собственное тело не казалось ему слабым. Мягкий живот, но руки и ноги как-будто выносливые. Тренировки? Что ж, как-то же он похудел.  
По безо всяких церемоний вошёл и сел рядом.  
— Отлично выглядишь, — мягко сказал он. Доланн отодвинулся. Находиться с этим человеком наедине было небезопасно, всё тело сразу напряглось, сигнализируя,, что нужно драться или бежать.  
— Эти тряпки мне не подходят, по мне видно, что я месяц не стригся. У меня щетина!  
— Одолжу тебе бритву. Нравится наше любовное гнёздышко? Сколько эта кровать всего повидала! — По хлопнул по матрасу. — Я по этому тоже соскучился.  
Доланн почувствовал, как уши нестерпимо горят.  
— Здесь отвратительный беспорядок. Везде в этом доме! И особенно здесь.  
— Ну, может пыльно немножко, но ты же с этим справишься! Здорово, что ты вернулся.  
Доланн ждал, что сейчас он полезет целоваться и нужно будет дать отпор, но почему-то “муж” с этим не спешил. И это определённо было к лучшему.

По начал осознавать недостатки своего плана только глядя как Хакс пытается запихнуть в кастрюлю огромный кусок мяса даже не помыв его. Лицо у генерала было брезгливее некуда.  
— Сегодня мы не поедим, — задумчиво сказал Тико, болтая ногами. По наклонился к нему, и прошептал, чтобы Хакс не услышал:  
— У меня в сумке пакеты с рационами. Возьми для себя и ребят, ему не давай.  
Наблюдать за страданиями “Доланна” было, конечно, весело, но как оставить на него детей? Впрочем, По не сомневался, что они справятся. Они год выживали на улице, выживут и в одном доме с бесполезным Хаксом. Ну не убьёт же он их.   
Не должен был.  
— Ладно, это всё очень мило, но мне пора.  
— Куда? — встрепенулся Хакс, как раз вытащивший из мутной воды кусок мяса и критически его рассматривавший.  
— В офицерский клуб, как всегда. Там и поужинаю.  
— И оставишь меня с… этими?  
“Эти”, почувствовав вызов, переглянулись и застучали ложками по столу.  
— Хо-тим есть! Хо-тим-есть! Хо-тим-есть!  
По чуть не ухмыльнулся. Детишки были прирождёнными аферистами.  
— Да, как обычно.  
— И когда ты вернёшься?  
По изобразил задумчивость.  
— Не знаю, детка, может ночью, может под утро. Когда захочу.  
На лице Хакса появилось загнанное выражение. По даже разочаровался, так просто было этого заморыша напугать. И это генерал? Отними у него штурмовиков и истребители, и вот что останется.   
В глубине души он всё равно ожидал достойного противника, а получил растерянного парня, который себя обслужить не может.

***  
— Дай ему время освоиться и он тебе ещё влупит, — успокоил его Финн когда они сидели в кантине. — Главное чтобы ты не, ну… ты понимаешь.  
— Не что?  
Финн вздохнул.  
— Не запал на него.  
По рассмеялся, но получилось как-то ненатурально.  
— Он тощий, бледный сморчок и генерал Первого Ордена. На что там западать?   
Он не стал говорить, что ему нравятся хаксовы волосы, рыжие, почти до апельсинового, и золотистые на солнце. В такие приятно наверное запустить руку...  
— И я не такая сволочь чтобы его заставлять. Может он из таких, но я нет.  
Финн задумался, но потом решительно помотал головой.  
— Нет, я даже слухов таких не знаю. В Первом Ордене есть всякие офицеры, некоторые любят позвать к себе какого-нибудь штурмовика… но Хакс, по нему же видно, что он задрот. Его кроме больших пушек и власти ничего никогда не волновало, я так думаю. Может он даже девственник.  
— Хм… большие пушки это уже что-то.  
— Знаешь, когда ты так шутишь, я начинаю напрягаться. Лучше б я пошёл с Рэй, шарахаться по старым джедайским ловушкам, это не так жутко.  
По был согласен, но не потому что так уж не хотел оставаться с Хаксом. Рэй отправилась исследовать йавинские руины в поисках ответов на какие-то свои джедайские вопросы, и ему не нравилось, что она делает это одна. Пусть они с Финном ничего не понимали в её тренировках, но два бластера и меч лучше, чем просто меч.  
К тому же, если она искала ответ на вопрос, можно ли превратить Кайло Рена обратно в Бена Соло, он и так мог ей сказать. Некоторые люди не меняются.  
И Хакс не изменится тоже, но пусть хоть пострадает.  
— Я выдрессирую его немного и приглашу тебя. — По взял с барной стойки недопитым стакан виски и облил волосы, взлохматил их как следует. — Пора пожелать ему спокойной ночи!

***

Первая ночь в новом доме выдалась для Доланна ужасной. С ужином ничего не вышло: адские отродья, которых По называл детьми, попробовали получившуюся мешанину и дружно расшвыряли её по всей кухне. Доланн даже не мог их винить, настолько это было несъедобно.  
Несчастный, усталый, голодный, он стряхнул с постели крошки и забрался под одеяло, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, — не возвращается ли “муж”, да так и уснул.  
Разбудило его неуклюжее шарканье под дверью, кто-то пытался стащить ботинки без помощи рук.   
Доланн хотел незаметно вылезти из-под одеяла и сделать вид, что вовсе не спал, но дверь распахнулась, и взъерошенное, пьяное тело просто свалилось на него, обдавая запахом виски.  
— Детщка, твой вуки дома!  
Доланн замер, прижатый к матрасу. Бластер. У него когда-то был бластер. Как бы он сейчас пригодился!  
Влажные губы прошлись по его уху, прихватили мочку.  
— Рррр… я так скучал…   
— Нет. Нет, не сейчас! — Кажется, он знал боевые приёмы. Какие-то. Но чужой язык, скользящий за ухом, мешал сосредоточиться.   
Оттолкнуть По оказалось не так-то легко, он был куда сильнее. И тяжелее.  
— Пщему? Я готов. Хочешь пощупать?  
— А я не готов! Убери от меня руки, извращенец!   
Вопреки ожиданиям По только недовольно вздохнул и слез с него.  
— Ладно, я понимаю, ты устал. Надо отоспаться, понимаю.  
Доланн выдохнул. Он даже почти чувствовал благодарность.  
— Да, именно. Мне надо отоспаться   
— Ну тогда… — По распахнул дверь. — На кушетку, рыжик.  
— Что?!   
Уж кто и должен был идти на кушетку, так это отвратительное пьяное животное!  
— Ты же всё время жалуешься на больную спину, забыл? И когда мы не шпилимся спишь на кушетке, потому что кровать для тебя слишком мягкая. Так что вперёд.   
Доланн вылез из-под тёплого одеяла и молча ушёл в гостиную.   
Кушетка была старая и продавленная, при каждом движении она издавала жуткий скрип. Под колючим, протёртым пледом невозможно было согреться, и Доланн, съёжившись на тощей подушке, с ненавистью представлял, как повстанческое отродье дрыхнет, развалившись на кровати.   
Но если б он заглянул в спальню, то увидел бы совсем другую картину: По, совершенно трезвого и серьёзного, с датападом в руках. На датападе мигали свежие сообщения: связной на Корусанте донёс, что какие-то мутные личности вынюхивают о генерале Хаксе.  
Первый Орден снова подал признаки жизни.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Он стоит на высокой платформе, а внизу — чёрно-белое море штурмовиков, внизу ждут истребители и шагоходы — огромная, непобедимая армия, покорная каждому его слову. Он счастлив, он горд, это лучший день в его жизни.  
Он набирает полные лёгкие воздуха, и уже знает, что нужно сказать.  
— Сегодня… — начинает он, но холодная капля шлёпается ему на лоб. Всего лишь дождь, маленькое неудобство.  
— Сегодня — последний день Республики! День…  
Ветер швыряет ему в лицо целую пригоршню холодной воды. Надоедливые струи бьют сбоку, сверху, снизу, не давая закончить.   
— Прекратить! — крикнул он во всю силу лёгких, и проснулся.  
Никакой армии. Никаких истребителей. Только отвратительные дети, пшикающие на него из водяных бластеров.  
— Вставай!   
— Доланн, вставай!  
— Проныра и Разбойник хотят есть!  
— Вставай, а то мы опоздаем в школу!  
— Вставаааай!  
— Где мой бутерброд? Я хочу свой бутерброд!  
— Почисти мне мейлуран!   
— Отстаньте от меня! Заткнитесь! — взвился Доланн. — Я вам не прислуга!  
— Если они опоздают в школу, придётся тебе сидеть с ними целый день, — заметил По, выходя из спальни. Он был неожиданно свежий и бодрый — ни следа похмелья. Он потянулся поцеловать Доланна в щёку, но тот вовремя увернулся и вскочил.  
Ещё один день в этом аду.  
Он наскоро намазал крошащиеся бутерброды каким-то зелёным желе, сунул девчонке нечищенный мейлуран несмотря на все протесты, с чувством выполненного долга выпихнул всю троицу за дверь… и всё-таки попался в объятия По.  
— До вечера, рыжик. Кстати, там на холодильнике список дел для тебя. Сам понимаешь, за месяц много работы накопилось!  
Доланн высвободился из цепких рук и мрачно захлопнул дверь прямо перед самым его носом.   
Дом погрузился в абсолютную, звенящую тишину. Только сквозняк трепал список дел, написанный размашистым почерком на длинном листе флимзипласта.  
Доланн недовольно оглядел стол, похожий на поле боя, и почувствовал, как аппетит покидает его. В этой ужасной семейке даже не слышали об аккуратности! Неужели он сам был таким? Ведь невозможно сделать из дома логово всего за месяц!  
— Это ад. Я в аду…  
— Мррря!   
Ногу словно пронзили тонкие иглы. Доланн тоненько взвизгнул, и попытался отфутболить лотакота, впившегося зубами и когтями в его щиколотку, но тот мотался в воздухе и не хотел отпускать. Второй хищно примеривался к другой ноге.  
— Вы! Твари! Я вас расстреляю!   
— Мррря!   
Доланн наконец-то сбросил кота и схватил со стола нож, готовясь к новой атаке, но вместо этого твари подбежали к миске и снова заорали, требуя еду.  
Пока в рейтинге самых опасных и отвратительных существ они стояли чуть выше По и детей. Хоть и ненамного.

Высыпая корм и убирая со стола Доланн фантазировал как отравит их всех и сбежит. Но для того чтобы отравить, для начала нужно было чтоб семья начала есть то, что он готовит, а до этого было очень далеко, поэтому он настроил ГолоНет на кулинарный ресурс и, надев резиновые перчатки, постарался просто не смотреть на то, что делает.   
Грязная посуда, остатки еды в контейнерах, высохший кошачий помёт под мебелью… они должны были завести дроида-уборщика, в конце концов это просто здравый смысл! Как он сам не настоял на этом раньше? Или может быть По его не слушал? Какие вообще у них были отношения?

Дроид обнаружился в чулане, раскрашенный красной краской и абсолютно мёртвый. Его конечности валялись отдельно, почему-то связанные верёвкой. Доланн открыл крышку на верхней панели, осмотрел провода, и понял, что видит проблему: его учили работать с такими электрическими цепями.  
Но кто учил? Руки помнили как менять провода, как зачищать контакты, но осознанные воспоминания не приходили.   
Доланн бился над дроидом час, и в конце концов получил лишь сносный пылесос. Главные испытания были впереди.  
Сколько он ни поливал окна из шланга, ни мылил жидким мылом, ни тёр полотенцами, на стёклах всё равно оставались белые разводы.   
Стиральная машина, в которую он для верности бросил две капсулы “чистогеля” начала трястись и плеваться пеной, отказываясь выключаться. Не выдержав, он просто закрыл дверь и решил вернуться к ней позже.  
Откалывать намёрзший в морозильнике лёд получалось медленно и неэффективно, через три часа его израненные, в бакта-пластырях руки болели и распухли. От выбивания подушек и ковриков онемели плечи. Мытьё полов превратилось в пытку для спины: он видел, как натирают пол мышедроиды, и догадывался, что они делают это щётками, но подходящих щёток в доме не нашлось, лишь обувная.  
В детскую комнату он заходил с опаской. Она была похожа на логово каких-то полуразумных существ: изуродованные игрушки, разбросанные датапады, модели кораблей, обёртки от сладостей, комья одежды и почти такие же большие копья пыли, какой-то железный хлам… всё пространство над тремя кроватями было заклеено почему-то яркими фантиками от шоколада. Больше ничего даже отдалённо симатичного здесь не было.  
Доланн собрал одежду, застелил кровати, заправив каждое одеяло под матрас, как его учили (кто учил?), но уютнее от этого не стало.  
Самым ужасным испытанием оказался дроид-садовник, гнивший в сарае, в глубине двора. Его явно давно не использовали, с микросхемами что-то случилось: включившись, он яростно защёлкал садовыми ножницами как клешнями, и двинулся вперёд. Доланн швырнул в него лопатой, и, оббежав ящики, заблокировал дверь прямо перед взбесившейся железкой, но скрежет ножниц о металл ещё долго разносился по саду.

Когда дети вернулись из школы Доланн как раз вооружился ножницами сам, и пытался подравнять высокую траву. Он стоял на коленях и не сразу заметил, что за ним следят, но хохот узнал безошибочно. Маленькие твари показывали на него пальцем и сгибались от смеха.  
— Гнездо на голове!  
— Голова-гнездо!  
— Пап, это же ножницы для шитья!  
Доланн поднялся и неспеша, с достоинством выбрал из волос сухую траву.  
— Молчать! Живо в дом!  
Его крик вызвал новый взрыв хохота.   
Доланн покраснел от ярости,и, отшвырнув ножницы, направился к мелким отродьям.  
— Прекратить! Живо в дом!  
Они послушались, но легче не стало. Голопроигрыватель сразу заорал на полную мощность заставку какого-то мультфильма, где-то завизжал лотакот, и стоило Доланну войти, как мальчишки встретили его криками:  
— Мы хотим есть!  
— Есть хотим!  
— Где наш обед?!  
— Никакого обеда! Между прочим, я весь день убирал ваш гадюшник.  
Один из них, кажется, Тико, снисходительно вздохнул.  
— Ну ладно, что с тобой делать! У меня есть фруктовый батончик. Ари, хочешь половину? Погавкай!  
— Эй! — возмутился Аррен и кинулся на него, пытаясь отобрать конфету, но Тико оказался быстрее: сорвал обёртку и полностью запихнул батончик в рот.  
Доланн смотрел, как скомканная обёртка катится по полу, на который он потратил столько сил, и в нём закипала ярость.   
Дальше всё было как в замедленной съёмке: он увидел дроида, выезжающего из кухни, увидел Ви, сидящую на нём верхом, услышал её писклявый голосок: “Смотрите, Ти Эр снова живой! Покатай меня, Ти Эр!”... и что-то внутри него рухнуло. Он поднял руку, и со всей яростью на которую был способен, отвесил твилекскому отродью такую оплеуху, что девчонку отшвырнуло в угол.  
Наступила тишина, только проектор продолжал орать на заднем фоне. Последнее, что увидел Доланн — как Тико и Аррен кидаются на него с двух сторон.

***  
Наверное он ударился о шкаф когда падал, потому что неплотно закрытый ящик был в крови, и на полу тоже остались пятна.  
Доланн осторожно сел. Он был жив, но волосы на затылке слиплись от крови, а где аптечка он понятия не имел.  
— Принесите мне бинт, немедленно! — потребовал он в пустоту, но никто не отозвался. Только заклинивший механизм входной двери натужно жужжал, пытаясь закрыться.  
Дети сбежали, — Доланн уже знал это, но всё равно обыскал дом чтобы убедиться.  
Сначала он даже обрадовался этому, но потом осознал простую вещь: По — единственный человек, который что-то знает о нём, единственный человек, на которого можно положиться. И ему очень не понравится, что дети сбежали. Возможно даже, что он заботится о них больше, чем о муже.  
Возможно, в их паре уже давно нет былой любви, и только дети могли бы спасти этот брак, потому что Доланн совершенно точно любви не чувствовал. Если дети сбегут, всё просто распадётся, и он останется на улице, без средств к существованию, без воспоминаний.  
Эта мысль заставила его подняться, перевязать голову первым попавшимся шарфом и отправиться на поиски.

Доланн понятия не имел, где искать. Он приблизительно помнил в какой стороне городок (они с По проезжали через него по пути с военной базы), но вокруг расстилались километры зелёных, душных джунглей, взбиравшихся на холмы. Поначалу он решительно углубился в них, обламывая ветки чтобы отметить путь, замечая, с какой стороны солнце. Он даже несколько раз позвал мальчишек по именам, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, но джунгли не отзывались.   
Вокруг всё скрипело, жужжало и щебетало как сломанный астромех, звуки действовали ему на нервы. Он сбил ноги о корни, посадил в ладонь несколько заноз когда схватился за колючее дерево чтоб удержать равновесие, и вдобавок ко всему к его волосам прицепились какие-то липкие зелёные шарики, не желавшие отставать.  
На полпути к городу он сдался и повернул туда, где, по его расчётам, проходило шоссе. В конце концов он просто сел на краю полотна в тени и ждал, пока какой-нибудь водитель не остановится, догадавшись, что у полутрупа под деревом нет сил даже поднять руку.

Доланн не знал, сколько просидел, глядя в одну точку. Из-за яркого солнца и колыхания горячего воздуха всё расплывалось у него перед глазами, и он даже не понял в какой момент По возник перед ним, вплотную, и пощёлкал пальцами над ухом.  
— Приём, рыжик. Ты жив?  
Доланн из последних сил вцепился в его плечи.  
— Дети сбежали… их уже не было, когда я очнулся, они вели себя просто…  
Он замолчал, увидев за спиной По всю троицу, угрюмо глядящую с заднего сидения спидера.  
— Они нашлись, — По рывком поднял его, удерживая на ногах. — Прибежали ко мне на базу.  
Доланн чувствовал себя тряпичной куклой, но всё же нашёл силы сделать шаг, потом ещё один, и ещё…  
— Они ужасны, неуправляемы! Кто-то должен научить их дисциплине.  
— Дома поговорим, — оборвал По, и действительно до самого дома не произнёс ни слова, напряжённо глядя в даль. 

— Что на тебя нашло? — спросил он, когда они с Доланном оказались вдвоём в прохладе хозяйской спальни. — Ты ударил Ви. Ви! Самое безобидное существо на свете!   
— Детей нужно держать в строгости. Показывать им, как животным, кто тут главный. Меня воспитывали именно так, и я считаю, что в современной галактике это самое правильное воспитание… — Доланн готовил эту речь всю дорогу до дома, но вдруг спохватился.   
— Меня воспитывали так... но я не помню, кто, и где… дети — опасные монстры, вот всё, что я знаю.   
Он твёрдо посмотрел на По, ожидая встретить отпор, но встретил только задумчивый взгляд.  
— Иногда я забываю, что твоя семейка немного сумасшедшая, вот ты такой и получился.   
— Кто? Ты знаешь моих родителей? Они живы?  
— Эмм… твой папаша возил контрабанду, ты же был в его банде пока не сбежал. Он тебя и растил.  
Доланн почувствовал, как сжалось горло. Он чувствовал что-то такое. В глубине души он знал, что это правда, что он ненавидел отца.  
— А моя мать? Она жива?  
— Жива конечно! Правда вряд ли мы её скоро увидим, она же на Вобани, в тюрьме-больнице для ненормальных преступников. Ты у нас в неё такая чувствительная натура!  
Это было уже слишком. Доланн закрыл лицо руками.  
— Отвратительно. И этот дом… здесь всё чужое, и я здесь чужой! И дети… я не знаю, как их воспитывать! Это не мои дети! — пробубнил он.   
— Ну что ты, рыжик, — По неловко обнял его за плечи. — Конечно это всё наше с тобой. И с детьми ты помиришься, их не надо бить, они умницы. А за родителей не волнуйся, если будет какое-то сообщение о твоей маме, я тебе тут же передам.  
Доланн замер. Что-то шевельнулось в его памяти.  
— Ты… твой голос…  
— Да, это я! Вспоминаешь меня? — По наклонился, пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо, но Доланн отвернулся.   
— Ты… и какая-то отвратительная шутка моей матери… я возненавидел тебя… я хотел тебя просто запытать! Да! Я ненавидел тебя в тот момент!  
Он счастливо вздохнул.  
— Кажется теперь я вспоминаю!   
— Кхм. — По отпустил его. — Да, мы иногда ссорились. Может я даже прошёлся по твоей матери разок, но обычно у нас всё было хорошо.  
— Мне нужны доказательства. — Доланн встал и открыл шкаф, надеясь увидеть там хоть что-то кроме рубашек. — Видео, голофото, что-нибудь! Только не говори что я взял всё с собой на Лотал!  
— Нет, конечно нет. Просто мы кажется относили всё на чердак. Пойдём ужинать, вечером я поищу. Кстати… что у нас на ужин?  
Доланн тяжело вздохнул. Пусть даже небо упадёт на землю, детей всё равно придётся кормить. Почему нельзя было усыновить дроидов?!

***  
“Тройняшки” враждебно молчали и сверлили его взглядами. Флавия залезла к По на колени и отказывалась спускаться. Доланн чувствовал, что маленькие монстры вынашивают какой-то план, но был слишком занят блинчиками: этот рецепт показался ему самым простым в Голонете, но на деле…  
— Кто ест блинчики на ужин? — заныл Тико. — Это глупо!  
Доланн молча сунул ему тарелку. Он так устал, что не было сил даже пререкаться.  
— И они чёрные!  
— Как его душа, — драматично прошипела Ви.  
— А мне нравится, — неожиданно сказал По, заливая блин сиропом. — Да, сверху подгорели немного, но внутри очень неплохие.  
— Это блины, — пробурчал Аррен. — У них нет никакого “внутри”.  
Доланн был с ним согласен, но голод оказался сильнее отвращения. Происходящее даже напоминало семейный ужин, и значит, свою задачу он выполнил. Оставалось ещё кое-что: не дать им отомстить. И он придумал только один способ.  
Ночью, когда, по его расчётам, дети укладывались спать, он медленно поднялся в их логово и осторожно присел на край кроватки Флавии, ожидая, что одеяло укусит его, или ещё что-нибудь. Мальчишки то ли уже уснули то ли притворялись спящими.  
— Послушай… — начал он, но Ви отвернулась к стене. — Послушай… ты. Я обещаю, что постараюсь больше никого из вас не бить. Это было неправильно с моей стороны.  
Девочка повернулась.  
— Правда обешаешь?  
— Да, я правда обещаю.   
— А я обещаю, что больше не буду кататься на Ти Эр. Давай на мизинчиках.  
— Что? — Доланн нахмурился, ожидая очередного подвоха.   
— Вот так. — Ви взяла его руку и обхыватила мизинец своим крошечным зелёным мизинчиком. — Мирись-мирись-мирись и больше не дерись.  
Эти дети и их языческие ритуалы! Доланн выдавил пренебрежительную ухмылку.   
— Вот и всё, мы договорились, теперь не вздумайте мне мстить. И не смейте больше ломать дроида. Это всех касается.  
— Мы не ломали! — подскочил Тико. — Мы хотели его починить! Ви умеет чинить разные штуки.  
— Я один разок угнала спидер, — доверчиво прошептала Ви. — Просто берёшь проводок и проводок, и делаешь вот так, пуф! И он заводится!  
— Вы оторвали у дроида конечности.  
— Не оторвали, а разобрали потому что они плохо работали. Мы тут долго были одни, нам надо было самим всё делать, —угрюмо вмешался Аррен.  
— Вы просто катастрофа. Ничего больше тут не трогайте!  
— А можно я починю тостер? Только маленький тостер? — Ви снова ухватила его за руку. — Ну пожалуйста!  
Доланн осторожно высвободил руку из её зелёных пальчиков.   
— Да, да. Но только его, и тихо. Всё, а теперь спать.  
Он погасил свет и побрёл к своей кушетке. Новый день обещал быть чуть легче. Немного.

***

Хакс спал как убитый, даже с обложившими его лотакотами (один устроился на животе, другой улёгся на голову). Вечно скрежещущая дверь его не разбудила, он только застонал во сне. По тихонько прошёл мимо, но не выдержал, и поправил на бедняге одеяло.

Финн с Чубаккой ждал на “Соколе”, и вуки был этому совсем не рад. Он выдал По тираду о том, что нечего ерундой заниматься, но в более жёстких выражениях.  
Роуз, вышедшая на связь через проектор, его поддержала.  
— Финн сказал мне, что ты хочешь чтобы я сделала… что? Я хочу уточнить.  
— Всё просто, подкорректируй кое-какие снимки. Пожалуйста. — По достал датакарту и передал её ВВ8. Дроид обиженно загудел, показывая, что он обо всём этом думает. По опустился перед ним на колено.  
— Извини, приятель, я бы взял тебя домой, но здесь ты нужнее. И дети тебя не разберут. Не переживай, это ненадолго!   
ББ издал саркастический “биип”.  
— Мы видимся каждый день! На что ты обижаешься?!  
— Ему тоже всё это не нравится. То есть ты хочешь чтобы я наделала вам совместные фотографии?  
— Да, Хакс требует доказательств.  
— Зачем тебе это? Ты же всё равно отправишь его в камеру… Финн внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. Ведь отправишь?  
— Конечно! — возмутился По, но даже собственный голос казался ему каким-то ненатуральным. — Только пусть поработает. Он скандалит с детьми, но правда старается.  
Роуз и Финн молчали. Он понял, что сказал что-то не то, и постарался исправиться   
— То есть он не очень скандалит. Сегодня конечно он подрался с ребятишками, но извинился перед Ви, я подслушал. Может он небезнадёжен. Может с ним просто никогда даже не общались нормально.  
— По, я его знаю. Татуинская песчаная крыса и то была бы лучшим командиром. — Финн взял его за руку для верности. — Он трусливый, он хреновый генерал, он злобный, мелочный…  
— Ты тоже был штурмовиком Первого Ордена, и не самым храбрым. И посмотри на себя сейчас.  
Это был хороший контрудар. Финн замолчал, и подыскивая слова.  
— Дружище, не собираюсь его переделывать. Просто он действительно отскрёб дом, и пытался найти ребятишек когда они убежали. И испёк нам блинчики. Может генерал из него не очень, но прислуга неплохая. В общем, сбросьте мне фотографии на датапад, ребята. Спасибо за помощь!  
— Но я ещё не соглаша… — начала Роуз, но Финн только покачал головой.   
— Он поймёт, что это плохая идея.  
— Биииип, — безнадёжно заметил ББ-8, знавший По гораздо дольше.


	4. Chapter 4

4  
Качество снимков было ужасным, но Доланн определённо узнал себя, и По рядом. Он рассматривал голографии снова и снова, но ничего не откликалось.   
Почему он решил это забыть? Почему помнил только ссору с мужем и жаркую ненависть к нему?  
“Зачем я за него вышел?”, — думал он, рассеянно глядя, как По разгуливает по дому в довольно узких брюках и майке. Зрелище было приятное глазу, но разве это повод? И оттенок его кожи, такой тёплый, что хочется коснуться, точно не причина. И большие тёмные глаза, иногда живые, с искорками смеха, иногда с поволокой, и белозубая улыбка...  
“Вспомни, что он тебе рассказал”, — снова напомнил себе Доланн, в десятый раз разглядывая снимки. — “Ясно как день, вы вместе, потому что ты хотел сбежать от своей жалкой жизни, но попал в ещё более жалкую”.  
— А это что? Наше первое свидание?  
По рассмеялся.  
— Какое там! У нас не было никакого первого свидания. Мы выпили, а потом ты сам меня потащил в кабину крестокрыла. Было конечно тесновато, так что пришлось всё руками…  
— Достаточно! — крикнул Доланн, алея, но эта история была ещё одним кусочком мозаики: алкоголик, сирота, шлюха встречает пилота Сопротивления. Наверное тогда он видел это как шанс. Тогда почему теперь дом кажется тюрьмой?  
Ответа не было, и он просто перестал задавать вопросы. Мало-помалу его перестала смущать потрёпанная одежда и отросшие волосы. Еда стала получаться сносно, и хоть дети до сих пор смотрели на него исподлобья, беситься предпочитали у себя наверху.   
Он всё так же спал на кушетке, — засыпал даже не дожидаясь По, которому, видно, больше нравилось на базе: иногда он даже не появлялся к ужину.  
Доланн просто сдался. Он чувствовал себя хозяйственным дроидом, который готовит, стирает, убирает, и даже зашивает детские вещи. Его не волновал большой мир, от новостей по Голонету почему-то начинала болеть голова, особенно когда говорили о Первом Ордене. В основном он слушал музыку. Бесконечные мелодии, бессмысленные, как вся его жизнь, успокаивали, убаюкивали его уставший бороться разум. Дети ненавидят его? Ну и что. Муж даже не прикасается? Так даже лучше. Волосы как пакля? Для них всегда есть резинка. Нет причин волноваться. Нет причин…  
И всё же он немного обеспокоился, когда По сказал, что приведёт в гости друга.  
Этот друг оказался нервным темнокожим типом, с порога заявившим, что он в Сопротивлении большая шишка. Тип, по мнению Доланна, был больше похож на таксиста или прислугу, чем на “большую шишку”, — слишком уж важный и торжествующий вид он на себя напускал.  
Но По явно им дорожил.  
— Долли, принесёшь ужин в гостиную? — мимоходом спросил он прямо с порога, даже не спросив дежурно, как прошёл день. — И постой где-нибудь тут, может нам захочется ещё пива.  
Доланн кивнул и ушёл. Ему было всё равно, хотя втайне хотелось чтоб хоть кто-то со стороны попробовал его еду не кривясь. Не кривясь хотя бы из вежливости  
— ...как ты его выдрессировал? — услышал он краем уха и насторожился.   
— Просто терпел и не обижался когда он показывал зубы. И всё! Дал понять, кто тут главный, он и поддался. Зато теперь почти не шипит.  
— Я вообще не знал, что лотакота можно приручить.  
— У нас их даже два!  
Доланн выдохнул. По крайней мере эти нахалы не опустились до того чтобы его обсуждать!  
Он покорно принёс всё, что просили, и даже открыл для По банку эля. На Финна он старался не смотреть, уж слишком пристально тот сверлил его ненормально восторженным взглядом.  
— Почему он так на меня пялится? — прошептал он По.  
— Потому что… потому что вы с ним встречались. Раньше. В школе.  
Доланн снова испытующе посмотрел на Финна. Он и этот недотёпа? Никогда и ни за что!  
— А можно салфетку? — попросил недотёпа и ухмыльнулся.  
Доланн покорно принёс, но потом оказалось, что нужна соль, что эль тёплый и нужно достать тот, что подальше в холодильнике, но пока он менял банки, рагу остыло, и пришлось снова относить тарелки и разогревать еду, но пока он возился, эль снова стал слишком тёплым…  
Доланн считал себя терпеливым человеком. Крайне терпеливым и исполнительным, но нервный тик начал атаковать его глаз. Эти двое издевались, ясно, как день.  
На этот раз него не было желания никого избивать, По и его дружок заслуживали изощрённой, унизительной мести.  
Последней каплей, как всегда, стали дети. Дикари в мохнатых шапках (видимо, играли в эвоков) с криками и гиканьем ворвались в дом, преследуя ББ8. За верещащим ББ по бежевому ковру тянулась длинная полоса грязи и смазки. Хуже того — Доланн с тарелками оказался у него на пути, и рагу, мелькнув в воздухе, шлёпнулось на пол, неумолимо впитываясь в ворс.  
— Не бегать! — гаркнул Доланн, поздно — ББ кинулся жаловаться хозяину, а дети замерли вокруг с самодельными копьями наизготовку.  
— Мы просто играем!   
ББ снова разразился возмущёнными писками.  
— Ладно тебе, — По потрепал дроида по макушке. — Они тебя ни за что не догонят, дай им побегать. Играйте, ребята, только не носитесь в доме.  
— И это всё? — холодно спросил Доланн, скрестив руки на груди.  
— А что ещё?   
— Может быть заставишь их извиниться и убрать?  
По непонимающе взглянул на него.  
— Ты же у нас отвечаешь за уборку.  
— Ага, — поддакнул Финн.— Кто домохозяйка, тот мусор и убирает.   
Теперь глаз у Доланна задёргался всерьёз. Но план мести наконец вызрел.  
— Прекрасно. Я уберу, — спокойно отозвался он, и вышел, чеканя шаг.  
Идти было недалеко, шланг висел прямо возле задней двери. Доланн неспеша размотал его, поудобнее перехватил, как лазерный автомат (хват оказался неожиданно знакомым) и вернулся, всё такой же хладнокровный.  
Что ж. Пришло время играть по правилам этого дома.  
— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я убрал мусор, дорогой По?— елейно произнёс он. И включил напор. — Тогда убирайся! Вместе с этим!  
— Эй, что… — только и успел сказать По, прежде, чем струя ледяной воды ударила ему в лицо.  
— Получи, повстанческая шваль!   
Финн попытался встать, но Доланн увеличил напор.  
— Эль тёплый? А вода для тебя достаточно холодная, а? А?!  
Маленьких чудовищ он хлестнул струёй по касательной, чтобы задеть всех троих, но они вовремя разбежались, прихватив с собой дроида.  
Доланну было всё равно. Он был верховным лидером, он был генералом! И его победный хохот смешивался с криками жертв.  
— Доланн!  
— Стой, да перестань ты!  
— Хватит!  
— О, нет! Я же должен убрать здесь!   
Шланг неожиданно начал обмякать, кто-то, наверное подкравшийся сзади дроид, выключил воду, и маленькие дикари, заметив это, перешли в атаку.  
Доланн отшвырнул ненужное оружие, перепрыгнул через низкий столик и выскочил за дверь, даже не зная, толком, куда бежит. Ощущение торжества и свободы переполняло его, и звонкие крики: “Держи его!” за спиной только усиливали это чувство.  
Он свернул за толстый ствол дерева, напружинившись, как зверь. Дикая охота с дроидом во главе промчалась мимо, но последний, самый маленький “эвок” замешкался, и Доланн коршуном схватил его, несмотря на визг и пинки.  
— Ха! — рассмеялся он. — И что вы теперь со мной сделаете? У меня одна из вас!  
Но он недооценил их безумие: дроид ударил его под колени, а остальные повалили, щекоча.  
— Он тут! Мы его захватили!  
Доланн пытался отбиться, задыхаясь от смеха, и вдруг понял, что смеётся по-настоящему, как очень давно не смеялся. Может даже никогда.  
Сумасшедший дом. И он, кажется, тоже сошёл с ума.

***

Ви оказалась гениальным механиком. С неделю она возилась с какими-то микросхемами и деталями, прося то Доланна то мальчишек что-нибудь для неё открутить или закрутить.. В её головке схема выстраивалась идеально, но мозг техника обгонял в развитии слабые детские ручки.  
Однажды утром Доланн нашёл её спящую за кухонным столом, кое-как одел сонное тело и выпроводил в школу, а уж потом заметил на столе собранный тостер. Работал он идеально.  
Близнецы ничем особенным не выделялись, кроме способности создавать хаос на ровном месте. Тико собирал живых жуков и бабочек, — Доланн узнал об этом случайно во время уборки, когда коробка с коллекцией лопнула прямо у него в руках.  
Аррен хотел стать пилотом, как По, но по мнению Долана ему просто нравилось сидеть на одиноком дереве на холме за домом и смотреть как далеко, среди заброшенных храмов, садятся корабли.   
Неуравновешенные, шумные, несобранные отродья. Доланн не удивился, когда По вызвал его по комлинку и попросил приехать в школу. Даже прислал спидер.  
Он не сказал, в чём дело, но Доланн был готов к чему угодно. Поджог? Вероятно. Взрыв? Очень вероятно. Порча школьного имущества? Девяносто девять процентов вероятности.  
Он надел самые приличные брюки, рубашку и тунику, начистил ботинки, побрился и завязал на затылке куцый, но аккуратный хвостик. На свой вкус он всё равно выглядел как бродяга, но остальная нищая повстанческая шваль наверняка одевалась не лучше.  
Чтобы убедиться в этом, он смотрел по сторонам, въезжая в городок.  
По рассказал ему, что изначально это пыльное, хаотичное место строилось после войны для семей повстанцев, оставшихся на Йавине (“Наши родители назвали его Алдерааном”, — произнёс он тогда, и несколько мгновений молчал). Строили кто во что горазд и из чего придётся, поэтому вид у некоторых домов был легкомысленный (яркие стены, несимметричные окна, граффити на непонятных языках), а у некоторых — устрашающий (солнечные панели из крыльев TIE-истребителей и выгнутые окна из их люков были тут нормой).  
Городок давно оброс кантинами, магазинчиками, и прочими необходимыми для жизни местами. Обычное захолустье. Самое угнетающее выплеснулось на окраины: среди останков наскоро вырубленных джунглей как плесень разросся палаточный лагерь; беженцы, граждане республики, в один момент ставшие никем, угрюмо провожали спидер взглядами. Им обещали другие условия: новые дома, новую работу, но это было так давно, что они уже ни во что не верили, и понемногу забывали о нормальной жизни.   
Доланн пытался отвернуться от вида безнадёжного отчаяния, отметившего эти лица, но отчаяние висело даже в воздухе, как отзвуки поножовщины, как запах нечистот.  
Дети, жившие тут, ходили в одну школу с близнецами.  
Драка? Более чем вероятно

Но это была не драка.  
Дроид-секретарь проводил Доланна длинными светлыми коридорами в класс. Остальные дети уже ушли, только близнецы сидели, понуро, за столами, и чопорная человеческая женщина возвышалась над ними, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Здравствуйте, — Доланн хотел выбрать свой самый небрежный светский тон, но получилось заискивающе. — Я Доланн Дэмерон, отец этих двоих.  
— И мой! — подала голос Ви, сидевшая в уголке с датападом в руках.  
— Господин Дэмерон, прекрасно. Вы-то мне и нужны. — Женщина подала ему руку, но быстро отдёрнула. Она выглядела памятником чистоте и аккуратности, кем-то, кем Доланн сам хотел быть. — Я — Алия Делик.  
— В чём дело? Они кого-то убили? Что-то взорвали? Пронесли сюда лотакота?  
— Лотакот был на прошлой неделе. И тогда я закрыла на это глаза, но отметила для себя тот случай. Теперь они начали отлынивать от важных тестов, притворяясь больными, и этого я не потерплю. — Алия понизила голос. — Я работаю здесь недавно и подозреваю, что этим детям место в школе совсем иного типа. Поймите меня правильно, их умственные способности… возможно, некоторые оценки им завысили из уважения к другому отцу, герою Сопротивления. Но это неправильно. Я спрашивала тех, кто учит вашу девочку, они тоже не знают, что с ней делать. Мне жаль, но ваши дети явно отстают в развитии.  
Доланн почувствовал, как гримаса отвращения кривит рот. Какая-то стерва посмела сомневаться в его солда… в его детях. Детях, чей дьявольский, изобретательный ум он всё же со скрипом признал похожим на свой!  
— Ах вот как, они отстают в развитии?— холодно проговорил он.  
— Да. И отказываются писать тест под видом недомогания. У них, видите ли, чесотка!  
— Да! — прохныкал Тико. — Я весь чешусь!  
— И я!  
— Тихо, я разговариваю с вашим отцом! Так вот. Что касается девочки, я не думаю, что из неё вообще что-то выйдет: она тви'лекка, её раса гораздо лучше владеет телом, чем умом.  
В другой ситуации Доланн согласился бы. Но это были его повстанческие отродья и его тви'лекка.

Он подошёл к непривычно тихому Аррену приподнял его лицо за подбородок. Потом осмотрел Тико.   
— Итак, вы вздумали, что можете оценивать ум моих детей какими-то дурацкими тестами! А как, интересно, оценивали ваши мозги, если вы не замечаете, что они действительно больны! Эти красные пятна, ожоги от кустарника чиеку, вам ни о чём не говорят?!  
Алия даже отступила на шаг.  
— Чиеку… но я недавно на Йавине, и я не знала…  
— Тогда пройдите тест, — презрительно бросил Доланн. — Интеллект этих мальчиков я каждый день испытываю на себе, и он уж точно выше среднего. О Флавии я даже не говорю, она — уникальный ребёнок, несмотря на проблемы с расой. Не знаю, откуда вы вылезли, но я дойду до вашего начальства, и лично позабочусь! О том! Чтобы вас отправили на какой-нибудь Татуин! Преподавать арифметику! Личинкам хаттов!   
Тико, Аррен, Ви! Мы уходим! Доброго дня, госпожа Делик.  
— Но господин Дэмерон..  
— Я сказал: доброго дня, — припечатал Доланн, и вышел, злой, нервный, но не побеждённый.   
Дети уныло тащились позади и не разделяли его триумф. Он ещё никогда не видел их такими несчастными и усталыми. Это было ненормально! Ему это совсем не нравилось. Особенно не нравились синие пятна на зелёном личике Ви.  
— Ну и где вы нашли эту мерзкую траву? — спросил он по дороге к спидеру.  
— Там, где ты вешаешь стирку, — угрюмо ответил Аррен. — Там её целые кусты.  
— Значит придётся выпустить того бешеного дроида из сарая. Но сначала уберём эти жуткие пятна… отставить чесаться!  
С заднего сидения послышался сдавленный скулёж.

***  
Дома Доланн кое-как нашёл аптечку, вернее, пыльный ящик со стимами, какими-то пузырьками и тюбиками сомнительных сроков годности. Только бакта-пластыри оказались новенькими: их, видно, покупали часто.  
Доланн неглядя сунул несколько тюбиков Ви.  
— Посмотри, что там. Должно быть написано “от ожогов”.  
Девчонка схватила тюбики, отшвырнула их, и, всхлипывая убежала наверх. Аррен тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ну и что это было? — устало спросил Доланн. Триумф исчерпал себя, остались только пятнистые дети, которым, может быть, и правда место в психушке.  
— А ты не помнишь? Ви не умеет читать.  
— Что?!  
— Ну да, она не знает аурбеш, и вообще ничего.  
— Но её технические…  
— Да она на глаз всё.   
Тут только Доланн действительно осознал, в каком хаосе и раздрае была их с По жизнь.  
— Так, держи вот этот крем и иди наверх. Чтобы все намазались как следует, я приду и проверю. И успокойте её там, ничего ужасного не случилось. Она в этом не виновата, но я знаю, кто виноват.

***

Это был не просто скандал, а скандал, обставленный как следует. Когда По вернулся, его встретили не ужин и дети, а Хакс за пустым столом и давящая тишина. Даже лотакоты залезли под кушетку и не отсвечивали.  
Вид у Хакса был высокомерный и холодный, на секунду По испугался, что он всё вспомнил, и перестрелял детишек к ситхам.  
— Привет, рыжик. А что у нас на…  
— Присядь.   
По покорно сел. Таким тоном с ним обычно разговаривали типы, держащие под столом бластер.  
— Что сказали в школе? Они опять что-то натворили?  
— В школе я всё уладил. Во-первых, мне нужен дроид-садовник или хотя бы газонокосилка, дети обожглись ядовитым сорняком.  
— Всего-то? Сделаю. Что ещё?  
— Всего-то?! — Хакс привстал, возвышаясь над ним. — Тебе вообще интересно, что здесь происходит? Ты уходишь рано утром, возвращаешься поздно вечером, и чем ты, интересно, так занят?   
— Я же говорил, я командир эскадрона, а тут помогаю с беженцами и с разведкой, у меня миллион дел! Я бы мог вообще не приходить!  
На самом деле разведка и координация пилотов занимали всё его время, до беженцев всё не доходили руки. Палаточный лагерь стоял на Йавине уже полгода и только разрастался, но никто всерьёз не занимался этим пока шла война.  
И если уж совсем честно, лучше бы по сам там поселился или остался на базе. База была его домом, а здесь — тюрьма, которую он почему-то делил с Хаксом. Если б не странный заложник, забрал бы мелких, пристроил к делу…  
— Ты и беженцы? Не смеши меня! Я сегодня проезжал мимо лагеря, и знаешь, что я увидел? Что он всё ещё стоит!   
— А это вообще-то не твоё дело! — По тоже встал. Вот этот ор он узнавал безошибочно. — Твоё дело, — сидеть с детьми, а не лезть в дела Сопротивления!  
— О, как хорошо что ты заговорил о детях! Ты знал, что мальчишкам ставят хорошие оценки из-за тебя? Ты знал, что их считают умственно отсталыми?! Или может ты знал, что Флавия не умеет читать?!  
По даже как-то опешил.  
— Флавия? Ну нет, это же бред какой-то…  
— Это не бред! Ты не можешь позаботиться ни о ком, ни о людях, которые на тебя рассчитывают, ни о собственных детях! Ты — безответственный! О, какая великая доброта, взять сирот на воспитание, но тебе плевать на них!  
— Не правда, мы с ними отлично ладим, мы друзья!  
— Им не нужен друг, у них полно друзей! Им нужен отец! Хотя бы один! И это явно не ты. — Хакс перевёл дух и немного сдулся. — Не знаю, чем я занимался до того как потерял память, но так продолжаться не может. Мы должны что-то сделать.  
— Ты думаешь, вот ты и делай! — По ненавидел, когда его отчитывают. Был только один генерал, который имел на это право — генерал Органа. Точно не трусливая, бледная немочь Хакс! — Я тоже был сиротой, и меня воспитывали пилоты! И ничего, вырос нормальным человеком. Я тоже делаю всё, что могу!  
— Мало же ты можешь, в таком случае!  
— Кто бы говорил!  
— Я, — Хакс обвиняющие ткнул пальцем ему в грудь. — Я хотя бы пытаюсь! Я с детства привык отвечать за всё! Не помню, за что именно, но точно это знаю! А ты сам всё ещё ведёшь себя как ребёнок!  
— Знаешь, что… — начал По, но слова кончились. Хакс был не прав, очень не прав, потому что… потому что… — А, не важно! Но мы ещё не закончили!  
Он вышел из кухни и с размаху бахнул по кнопке двери. Двери зажужжала, но открылась наполовину. Он пнул её как следует, но ничего не произошло.  
Хакс молча наблюдал за этим, сунув руки в карманы.  
В конце концов По не выдержал и отодвинул заевшую створку руками, под душераздирающий скрип механизма. 

Он думал поехать обратно на базу и переночевать там, но вместо этого свернул к холму где темнело одиноко Дерево Силы, посаженное когда-то родителями. В детстве он любил сидеть на нём, но теперь просто растянулся на траве под корнями.  
Л'Уло тоже нравилось приходить сюда. С холма видно было все корабли, взлетающие с базы, и они с Л'Уло придумывали истории о том, куда они летят и зачем. Истории о храбрых пилотах, принцессах и джедаях.  
Про его опекуна говорили, что после войны он стал немного не от мира сего, но По не знал человека… то есть дуроса лучше. И Л'Уло заботился о нём до конца. Погиб за него. А смог бы он сам сделать то же самое для ребят?  
“Ты безответственный!”   
Но безответственного не сделали бы командиром!  
Командиром, пустившим в расход эскадрилью ради красивого манёвра. Командиром, поднявшим восстание против вице-адмирала. И папашей, который не знал, что его дочь не умеет читать.  
Как такое вообще могло случиться?! Дети старше пяти лет уже обычно всё умеют! Но он никогда не интересовался, где и как они учатся.  
Может быть Хакс всё-таки был прав. Отчасти. 

Он вернулся на базу, поменял себе, Финну и паре проверенных людей список задач, назначив встречу насчёт беженцев. Домой он вернулся заполночь, с чёрного хода, чтобы никого не разбудить, но Хакс не спал, хотя, заметив его, поглубже зарылся лицом в подушку,сделав вид, что спит.   
Его длинные ноги едва помещались на кушетке. Длинные, стройные…  
По вздохнул и присел рядом, поборов желание похлопать Хакса по бедру. Может даже погладить.  
— Извини.  
— Угу, — сдавленно прозвучало из подушки.   
— Я подумал о том, что ты сказал. Наверное ты кое в чём прав. И… спасибо за то что съездил сегодня в школу.  
— Да, да, пожалуйста. Иди уже.  
Это был типичный Хакс, но По обиделся. Нечасто он признавал свою неправоту, можно было и побольше сочувствия!  
— Да посмотри ты на меня, что такое?  
— Я не могу!  
— Почему? — По ласково сжал его плечо. — Дуешься?  
Хакс стряхнул его руку и недовольно обернулся. На его бледном, припухшие лице, на руках яркими пятнами алели ожоги от чиеку.  
— Я попытался подстричь эти мерзкие кусты секатором, — мрачно сказал он, и вдруг его лицо сморщилось, голос дрогнул. — Я весь горю, я весь чешусь, хоть и намазался мазью по самые уши! Когда это прекратится?! Я теперь урод, всё это ужасно, мой муж раздолбай, мои дети неуправляемые, я умру в безвестности и нищетеее!  
— Ну ладно, ладно, ну что ты! — Прежде, чем По успел понять, что случилось, и удержать шальную мысль… ему стало жалко Хакса. Вернее, Доланна, бедолагу, который столько натерпелся с этой семьёй, с этим домом. Домом, который даже стал чистым и уютным когда он появился…  
— И ещё… ещё я потерял обручальное кольцо в космосе… тебе-то хорошо, ты своё носишь на цепочке…  
— Что? А, да. Пилотская привычка. Ничего, мы это как-нибудь исправим, пошли. — Он обнял Хакса за узкие плечи и поднял с дивана. — А про ожоги не думай, у меня такие сто раз были, завтра уже пройдут.  
— Куда ты меня тащить? — прохныкал Хакс. — Я теперь заразный? Мне придётся спать в спидере?  
— Конечно это не заразно. Я веду тебя в постель. Посплю сегодня на кушетке.  
Хакс не стал отказываться. Он устало доплёлся до кровати и с тяжёлым вздохом растянулся под одеялом.   
— Забыл как это, вытянуть ноги… — пробормотал он, закрыв глаза. Его пятнистое лицо выглядело умиротворённым, даже беззащитным. И ресницы, оказывается, тоже были рыжие, с ума сойти…  
— По…  
— Мм?  
— Расскажи что-нибудь ещё обо мне. Что-нибудь хорошее, не слишком отвратительное.  
По присел на край кровати, откашлялся, выигрывая время на историю. Хакс сегодня достаточно настрадался, хорошую историю он заслужил.  
— Ну слушай. Это случилось на Такодане, когда ты работал распорядителем у Маз Канаты. Сам знаешь, как всё сложно в её замке, надо всех разместить так, чтоб никого на обидеть и всё такое. А в свободное время ты был и официантом и барменом, всем, чем хозяйка скажет. Тебе там нравилось. И вот однажды Маз улетела куда-то, ты стоял за стойкой, и тут вломился какой-то пьяный, наглый гаморреанец с дружками. Он начал тебя задирать, но ты даже ухом не повёл. Был весь такой вежливый, разумный. Но как только этот тип полез к официантке, ты хладнокровно взял бутылку пива и одним броском впечатал прямо ему промеж глаз — бах! Свои же его и унесли. А тебя Маз наградила лучшим виски. Ты так круто выглядел тогда! Я влюбился во второй раз.  
Хакс сонно улыбнулся не открывая глаз.  
— А ты можешь быть милым… когда захочешь… — мягко пробормотал он.  
По ощутил что краснеет, чего с ним не случалось уже очень давно.  
— Ты тоже. Спи.  
Он встал и быстро вышел, почти выбежал.  
“Это генерал Первого Ордена”, — напомнил он себе. — “Уничтоживший столько людей! И то, что он этом не помнит, ничего не меняет!”  
Он хлопнулся на кушетку и натянул плед до ушей. Подушка проминалась, что-то постоянно упиралось в бок, но Хакс спал здесь и не жаловался. Может слабак и трус, но неженкой его не назовёшь.


	5. Chapter 5

5

— Нет, так не пойдёт. Если мы начнём строить на этом месте, куда денем этих? — Финн обвёл рукой часть карты.  
— Вырубим ещё часть джунглей?   
— А так можно?  
По взъерошил волосы. За последний час они уже встали дыбом. Как ему сейчас не хватало генерала! Или кого-нибудь из старших офицеров. Да хотя бы спокойной умницы Кайдел!  
— Можем попробовать, от джунглей не убудет.  
— А из чего строить? И… это нормально, что он может услышать?   
Финн кивнул в сторону Хакса, на другом конце комнаты учившего мальчишек играть в деджарик. Рядом Ви растянулась на полу, и, сопя от усердия, выводила на листах первые буквы аурбеша.  
Идиллия, только вот наступила она после того как Хакс ядовито прошёлся по способностям По и Финна к планированию, и рассказал, что даже если они каждый день будут брать работу на дом, ничего у них не выйдет.  
А ещё слух у него был как у лотакота.  
— Нашли великую тайну! Я уже целый час слушаю ваши бредовые идеи.  
— Бредовые?! — взорвался Финн. — Тогда может придумаешь что получше, раз такой умный? Ты мне, кстати, никогда особо умным не казался! Большого ума не надо чтобы…  
— Тихо, тихо, друг, — вовремя встрял По. — Он уже час хочет чтобы мы его послушали. Давай, рыжик.  
Хакс наградил его уничтожающим взглядом, но подошёл.  
— Во-первых, проще и дешевле всего заказать материалы, которыми пользуются колонисты. Да, это сборные типовые модули, но на первое время послужат они лучше, чем палатки, особенно в сезон дождей   
— Хм… — это была действительно хорошая идея. По даже пожалел, что на додумался до неё сам. — И не нужно будет больших перестановок. Ладно, продолжай.  
— Второе — все должны быть при деле, никаких тунеядцев! Нужно просмотреть их личные дела…  
— Их больше сотни! Больше трёх сотен… — простонал Финн.  
— Просмотреть личные дела и выбрать тех, кто разбирается в строительстве. На худой конец тех, кто уже занимал руководящие посты. Они будут стоять во главе строительных и отделочных бригад. Распределением людей я займусь сам, ведь только у меня здесь адекватный опыт управления…  
Он вдруг замер, глядя в одну точку.  
— Адекватный опыт управления… — медленно повторил он. — Я учился командовать…  
— Конечно! — По схватил его за руку. — Банда твоего отца, помнишь, я тебе рассказывал? Старик учил тебя водить ребят на дело!  
Хакс растерянно потёр лоб.   
— Да… но может быть это не подойдёт для обычных людей…   
Финн сделал страшные глаза. По и сам знал, что это плохая идея, но они ведь изначально хотели использовать Хакса на всю катушку чтобы помочь беженцам!   
— План я тоже начерчу сам, просто отдай его на проверку… кому-нибудь. — Хакс снова потёр лоб и поморщился. — Я пойду лягу, у меня ужасно заболела голова. Но завтра я еду с тобой, возражения не принимаются.   
Он удалился в спальню, всё ещё держась за лоб, и потребовал принести ему холодное полотенце. Аррен стрелой бросился выполнять приказ, По впервые видел его таким паинькой.  
Чем Хакс их всех зацепил? Он не был ни добрым ни понимающим, ни симпатичным ни обаятельным, и всё-таки когда с его лица сходило это надменное сучье выражение, когда пушистая чёлка падала на лоб, когда он задумывался, когда немного отпускал апельсиновую свою щетину и закатывал рукава до локтей, то казался… нормальным.   
И даже когда язвил, когда вступал в перепалки и показывал характер, иногда становился таким горячим!  
“Все рыжие — огонь в постели” — как-то сказал ему между делом один механик, и хоть По сильно в этом сомневался, никто не мешал пофантазировать.  
— У тебя стеклянные глаза и рот открыт, — заметил Финн.  
По тут же захлопнул рот, такая что зубы стукнули.  
— Я в порядке!  
— Ну да. Я так и знал! Я знал, что тебя нельзя с ним оставлять!  
— Да ничего между нами нет!   
— Чего нет? — заинтересовался Аррен.  
— Ничего нет, это взрослый разговор!  
— Они точно не трахаются, — с видом знатока заявил Тико. — А то Доланн не был бы таким злым.  
— Где ты этого набрался?! — По не очень представлял, когда с детьми надо говорить о птичках и цветочках, но эти как-то узнали всё сами.  
— А что такое “трахаться”? — заинтересовалась Ви. — По, что это?  
Нет, видимо узнали не все.  
— Поооооо, ну что это?!  
Дверь спальни открылась, из проёма высунулся злой и бледный Хакс.  
— Если вы сейчас же не заткнётесь, я вас всех вымету во двор!  
— Видишь? — По обернулся к немного оглушённому Финну. — Это похоже на любовное гнёздышко?  
— Это похоже на ад, — скорбно ответил Финн.  
Но По впервые не смог с ним согласиться. 

***  
Дни полетели так быстро, что Доланн едва успевал их замечать. Он занял один из круглых колонистских модулей под контору, и у входа сразу выстроилась очередь, на столе скопились датапады, а комлинк пищал не переставая.   
Постоянно чего-то не хватало, что-то шло не так, и нужно было оказываться в нескольких местах одновременно. Он спорил с Амманом, старым мон-каламари, исполнявшим обязанности мэра, доказывал, подсказывал, и постепенно вокруг него собрался костяк людей и нелюдей, на которых можно было положиться. Старый забрак Тарс Вольжиф, бывший когда-то инженером в столице, научил его, где правильно прокладывать силовые линии, маленькая родианка Кииво, от которой слова было не услыхать, занялась документами, и сама себя назначила секретаршей. Весёлый коррелианец Эшра утверждал, что завязал с контрабандой, но способности доставать по своим каналам что угодно в любые сроки не утратил.   
Были и другие. И никого из них не нужно было уговаривать, запугивать, обманывать. Они все искренне хотели одного и того же, и даже споря, ссорясь, оставались одной командой.  
Это было нечто новое. Настораживающее. Приятное.

Доланн так замотался, что не сразу заметил, откуда среди этого хаоса появляется каф или горячая еда. Аррен просто молча приносил всё это и убегал по каким-нибудь поручениям. Только через неделю Доланн догадался.  
— Ты что, готовишь сам? — недоверчиво спросил он. Аррен глянул на него исподлобья, готовый защищаться.  
— Ну сам. Это не очень сложно.  
Доланн хотел указать ему на недостатки: слишком жёсткие овощи или недосоленный бульон, но не нашёл к чему придраться.  
— У тебя получается лучше, чем у меня, — наконец признал он. Аррен кривовато улыбнулся, отводя глаза.  
— Да ладно…  
— Лучше, и это факт. Ты что, напрашиваешься на комплименты? Я не собираюсь хвалить тебя два раза за одно и то же! Всё, иди. И забери Ви из школы!  
Ви ходила за ним как привязанная. Ей интересны были строительные дроиды, и чтобы она не совалась близко к опасным машинам Доланн подсовывал ей документы на чтение. Бедняжка часами сидела, разбирая трудные юридические слова, зато вывески и объявления ей давались уже легко.  
Тико временно забросил своих жуков и занялся уроками. Ему единственному была не интересна стройка, он вдруг открыл для себя математику и по вечерам гонял с ББ-8 астронавигаторские задачки для начинающих. Дроид был доволен, наконец-то кто-то его слушал.   
А вот По был всё ещё уверен, что он здесь начальник, но мало-помалу сдавал позиции. Сначала он пререкался, беспокоился, спрашивал обо всём и пытался вникать, но в конце концов сдался. После патрульных вылетов он менял оранжевый пилотский комбинезон на синий строительский, и вместе с Финном шёл в какую-нибудь бригаду.  
Несмотря на количество людей, рук отчаянно на хватало. Старые строительные дроиды сыпались на глазах, в конце концов даже Доланну пришлось взять в руки малярную кисть, когда пришло время заняться новым крылом младшей школы.  
Он был уверен, что никогда ещё не рисовал, но сидеть на стремянке и раскрашивать огромного рыжего лотакота, который был не более нелепым чем птицы и звери чужой работы, было даже весело.  
— Это что, вуки? — спросил По, критически приглядываясь к его работе.  
Доланн фыркнул.  
— Художника обидеть может каждый.  
— А ты у нас теперь ещё и художник?   
Это была явная подначка, и ответ на неё следовал соответствующий: щедрый шлепок краски на комбинезон.  
— Эй! — возмутился По, и швырнул в ответ пригоршню мела.  
Доланн рассмеялся, попытался увернуться, но стремянка была слишком узкой для манёвра. Кисти посыпались, банки с краской опасно задрожали, и в следующую секунду он обнаружил себя в двусмысленном положении.  
По успел его схватить, вернее, он сам успел схватиться за По одной рукой, и теперь висел, неловко обхватив его ногами, свободной рукой вцепившись в ступеньку.  
Они оба были в мелу и краске, оба дышали одинаково тяжело.   
Крепкие руки По лежали на его бёдрах уверенно, но взгляд был странный, почти испуганный.  
— Всё хорошо, я тебя держу…  
— Я знаю… — Доланн обнял его второй рукой, и спрыгнул на пол. Но не отстранился. И не отвёл глаза.  
Это не было на похоже на первые объятия в лазарете и на ту пьяную выходку ночью.  
Доланну казалось, что он впервые обнимает кого-то вот так, впервые чувствует тепло другого человека так полно, так близко… и он испугался. Испугался безумно, оттолкнул По, зачем-то начал выговаривать ему за краску и за кисти, за рисунок. По не дослушал его и ушёл, обиженный, но Доланн не чувствовал себя победителем. Он проиграл когда впервые увидел как его муж закусывает нижнюю губу, глядя открыто, храбро, но оценивающе. Нагло. Вызывающе. И… нежно.  
Может быть их брак не всегда был такой безжизненной рутиной.  
Доланн даже мог представить как сидит у него на коленях в тесной кабине крестокрыла, представить запотевшие стёкла, и запах секса, мешавшийся с запахом дешёвого алкоголя…  
Но каждый раз холодный страх пробирался откуда-то изнутри, и всё блёкло, меркло в его тени.  
Секс — всего лишь средство для размножения или повышения по службе, он не бывает приятным, только необходимым.  
Любви не существует.  
Семья — всего лишь шаткая, примитивная конструкция вроде колонистского модуля.  
Об этом просто нельзя думать всерьёз.  
Нельзя.  
Нельзя. 

***

Надо было это прекращать. По так и заявил Финну, и тот конечно согласился, чтобы он всё рассказал Хаксу наконец. Что сделает генерал Органа когда узнает, как они передали управление заложнику?   
Целый день По избегал Хакса и даже детей, хотел остаться ночевать на базе, но всё-таки собрался с духом и пришёл.  
Говорить правду ведь должно быть легче, чем убивать людей.  
“Если б это было так”, — заметил Финн, мастер вранья, — “то и войн бы никаких не случалось”.

По сделал пару кругов вокруг дома, потоптался на крыльце, и в конце концов нажал на дверную панель. Дверь легко отъехала в сторону, мягко шипя гидравликой.   
В доме пахло горячим шоколадом, Тико и Аррен тихо препирались над деджариком, Ви сидела на своём детском стульчике и водила пальцем по датападу.  
— И т-о-г-д-а… тогда В-е-й-д-е-р с-к-азал… Л-ю-к… Люк, я т-в-о… т-в-о..  
— “Твой”, — подсказал Хакс. Он склонился над Ви и сосредоточенно закреплял на её голове портновскими булавками какую-то ткань.  
— Не тыкай, ты уколешь мне уши!   
— Я смотрю куда вкалываю, не вертись.  
— А ленточку ты прицепил? Я хочу ту, с цветами! Можно уже посмотреть?  
— Потом. Читай дальше, я слушаю.  
По сглотнул комок в горле. Дом наконец-то стал похож на дом. И сейчас он сам, своими руками всё это разрушит.  
Аррен заметил его первым.  
— Привет, По. Мы с Ви починили дверь, видел?  
Хакс улыбнулся ему, чуть-чуть, одним уголком рта.  
— Шоколад или чего-нибудь покрепче? Эшра принёс ящик вина для праздника, но одну бутылку взять можно.  
По чувствовал, как его сердце проваливается куда-то. Это всё иллюзия, это не должно было случиться! У него был план унизить Хакса, заставить его чувствовать себя несчастным, и поначалу всё шло как надо! В какой момент им обоим это стало нравиться?  
— Я…  
— По, а синяя ленточка это хорошо если я зелёная?  
— По, в деджарике же нельзя ходить два раза, нет такого правила, да?  
— А я получил сто баллов по математике, можно я завтра опять возьму ББ?  
— Я… должен поговорить с Доланном. — Он слушал собственный голос будто издалека. Будто это другой человек со стороны собирался всё разрушить.  
— Да, сейчас. — Хакс встал, заколол булавки за ворот и вышел за По на крыльцо. — Ви увидела у какой-то девчонки в школе эту твилечью повязку и тоже её захотела. Впрочем, ей уже положено по возрасту, я даже нашёл неплохую ленту. Надеюсь, это хоть на что-то похоже, читать выкройки сложнее, чем карты.  
— Хорошо. Это хорошо. Слушай… — По взял его за плечи, отпустил, сунул руки под мышки, не зная, куда себя девать. Хакс смотрел на него открыто и с интересом. В серых глазах, в самой глубине мерцала зелёная туманность.   
— Слушай… я сделал одну вещь. Плохую, идиотскую.  
Скоро праздник. И беженцы и рабочие будут благодарить Доланна Дэмерона. Унижение Хакса станет его победой, этого не должно быть!  
Но разве Доланн мало сделал?  
— Я знаю, — спокойно сказал Хакс.  
— Знаешь?!  
— Ты солгал, что я встречался с Финном. Отвратительная шутка. Я спросил его, когда это было, и он не смог мне ответить, так что ты очень сильно прокололся. Но фантазию я оценил.  
— Да… то есть нет. Есть ещё кое-что.  
Вот значит каково, когда тебя поджаривают на медленном огне.   
Последний раз он видит Хакса таким. Расслабленным, симпатичным. Его белая кожа, выгоревшие до апельсинового цвета волосы, облезший на солнце нос…  
Он даже не попрощается с детьми. И они никогда не поймут, что случилось, ведь никто им не рассказал, кто Хакс такой на самом деле.  
Это будет самое действенное наказание. Только для кого?  
— Я… я… забыл про твой день рождения.  
— У меня сегодня день рождения? — Хакс несмело, удивлённо улыбнулся. — Ничего, я никогда не праздновал. Кажется.  
— Нет, так не пойдёт. — По хлопнул его по плечу. — Запрыгивай в спидер.   
Хакс пожал плечами, но послушался.  
Ещё один день. Ещё пару дней.

***  
Часа через два выяснилось, что Хакс умеет пить и совершенно не умеет танцевать. Чтобы заставить его выйти на медленный танец, понадобилось две бутылки лоталского тёмного.  
— Ну давай, это легко!  
— Я не могу!  
— Просто доверься мне, я поведу.  
От этого предложения у Хакса явно замкнуло какие-то проводки, но в конце концов он сдался.  
— Допустим…   
— Вот эту руку сюда, эту сюда… и ближе. Это бачата, тут бёдра двигаются свободно. Да… просто двигайся со мной.  
Сначала это были неуклюжее топтание, но По знал, что неотразим, и не сдавался. Правильный взгляд в глаза, рука чуть ниже, чем на талии, плавные движения… конечно, разница в росте явно смущала Хакса, и всё-таки он поддался, загипнотизированный ритмом.  
— Вот так…?  
— Да… у тебя отлично выходит…  
Несколько раз он наклонялся, как-будто для поцелуя, но тут же встряхивать волосами, будто опомнившись, и это движение вдруг оказалось таким сексуальным, невероятным, что По решил никогда больше не заказывать “рулетку шотов”. Чтоб не хотелось больше укусить партнёра за открытое горло прямо во время танца.  
К счастью, они больше не танцевали, Армитаж отказался наотрез, потом пожаловался на громкую музыку, и По с облегчением сдался, прихватив в спидер ещё две бутылки.  
— Свернём на пару минут? — спросил он когда спидер скользил в темноте под сводами джунглей. — Хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
— Мм? — Армитаж успел задремать на переднем сидении. — Надеюсь, это что-то хорошее.  
— Очень. — По свернул на просеку и вырулил к знакомому холму. 

Дерево раскинулось над холмом, мощное и прекрасное как зелёный шатёр. Через просветы в листве заглядывали звёзды. Иногда ветви скрипели и колыхались даже без ветра.  
В углублении между корнями едва хватало места для двоих, но оттуда видны были древние храмы с красными светлячками сигнальных огней, и корабли, садящиеся на базу в гуще деревьев.  
— Это дерево Силы, мои родители посадили его после войны. Сначала среди других деревьев рядом с домом, но оно стало расти так быстро, что они перенесли его сюда.— По хотел обнять Хакса за плечи, но вместо этого потянулся за бутылкой.  
— Дерево Силы? Что это значит?  
— Говорят, такие росли на Корусанте в храме джедаев. Оно чувствует Силу, и наверное связано с ней. Говорят, пока оно тут, с Йавином всё будет хорошо. Оно помнит обо всём, что видело, и под ним снятся лучшие сны.  
— Джедаям это не помогло. — Армитаж вздохнул и вдруг положил голову ему на плечо, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Мира одними волшебными деревьями не добьёшься. — По сдался и всё-таки обнял его одной рукой, прижался щекой к макушке. Оказалось, что это очень уютно, что волосы Армитажа вкусно пахнут травами, и действительно мягкие наощупь.  
Они сидели в тишине, молча, и По думал, что Армитаж так и заснул на его плече, но внезапно тот показал на садящийся транспортник.  
— Почему они все мигают три раза огнями прежде, чем сесть?  
— Потому что… есть такая легенда. В древние времена, когда только строились эти храмы, тут жили двое юношей, Лето и Оливио. Они встретились и полюбили друг друга, но не могли быть вместе, потому что Лето был принцем, а Оливио простым пилотом. И отец Лето изгнал этого пилота с планеты чтобы сын не думал обо всякой ерунде. Но Оливио пообещал любимому вернуться. План был такой: он снизится и подаст сигнал, а Лето, увидев сигнал с этого холма, полетит к нему навстречу. Они соединятся снова, и сбегут отсюда. И вот, в назначенный день Оливио снизился и три раза просигналил огнями, вот так. Лето полетел ему навстречу, но над горами встал такой туман, что он заблудился. Он звал по каналу связи: “Оливио, Оливио!”, а тот отвечал: “Лето! Лето!”  
— И они встретились?  
— Нет, они оба разбились в горах вон там, западнее. Но есть легенда, что они соединились в Силе. Иногда там в тумане можно услышать: “Лето! Оливио!”. Это они занимаются любовью.  
Армитаж фыркнул.  
— Или корабли подают световой сигнал потому что коды доступа можно выкрасть, а об этой традиции знают только повстанцы. Не удивлюсь если паттерн световых сигналов меняется время от времени.  
По засмеялся.  
— Зануда!  
— Твоя история мне тоже понравилась.  
Они обернулись друг к другу одновременно, кажется, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но По наклонился вперёд и поцеловал его. Легонько, мягко.   
— Не надо… — прошептал Армитаж не отстраняясь. — Я забыл как это делать… я только опозорюсь.  
— А я тебе напомню. — По снова поцеловал его, на этот раз не сдерживаясь, крепко прижав к себе.   
— Кажется, у меня получается…  
— У тебя отлично получается.   
Они целовались, лёжа в высокой траве, и По не замечал ничего кроме того что Армитажу очень нравится тискать его за задницу, что у этого рыжика неожиданно чувствительные соски для мужчины, и очень податливый мягкий рот…  
что если это сейчас не закончится, они наверное займутся любовью прямо тут, но это не лучший вариант, потому что По хотелось делать с ним много всего, и долго, обстоятельно…  
— Нам нужно домой, — прошептал Армитаж, покусывая его ухо.  
— Да, очень. — По вскочил усилием воли, и подал ему руку, помогая встать.   
Домой он гнал будто за ним гнался крайт-дракон, но у Армитажа вдруг пропало настроение: дома он нашёл свой плед и демонстративно начал взбивать подушку на кушетке.  
— Здесь будет неудобно, давай в спальню. — По нежно огладил его плечо, но в ответ получил холодный взгляд.  
— Нет.  
— Почему? Ты же хотел!  
— Теперь не хочу. Убирайся.  
Армитаж избегал смотреть на него, только с горящими щеками избивал эту несчастную подушку.  
— Не хочешь или забыл как это делается?  
Он отпустил подушку и скрестил руки на груди. В точку! Неужели Финн правильно угадал про девственника?  
— Я не помню, почему… но я помню, что мне это не нравится. Никогда не нравилось.  
По нахмурился. Этого он не ожидал.  
— Я делал что-то не так?  
— Ты — нет. Ты мне… с тобой я бы… нет, это был не ты. Кто-то другой. Я не помню, но я был рад, когда он умер. Я помню боль и унижение, вот и всё. Секс это всегда боль или унижение или демонстрация власти. Ты мной не владеешь. Я не позволю тебе…  
Не важно, кто был тот, другой. Ясно, что мудак. И что бы Армитаж ни натворил в жизни, в этом он точно не был виноват.  
По опустился перед ним на колени.   
— А я помню, что тебе нравилось не только целоваться.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Забудь о тех временах. Давай попробуем то, что было у нас. Я не хочу никакой власти, просто чтобы тебе было хорошо. Ты мне доверяешь?  
Во время этой проникновенной речи он возился с ремнём, и, дождавшись едва заметного кивка, опустил голову.   
Ему не надо было смотреть, чтобы понять, нравится Армитажу или нет. Бедолага так вцепился в его волосы, так часто дышал и ёрзал, пытаясь трахать его в рот, и не стонать громко при этом, что всё и так было ясно.   
Его не хватило даже на пару минут, и частое дыхание сменилось долгим бесшумным стоном, а По еле успел подставить руку.  
— Понравилось? — прошептал он, поднимаясь.  
— Ч… что?  
— Понравилось? Потому что мне понравилось. Мне просто нравишься ты и твой член, рыжик, и мне плевать на власть и на что там ещё. Пошли в спальню.  
— Я ещё не…  
— Если не захочешь, просто пообнимаемся. Но без одежды обниматься приятнее. Давай.  
Армитаж, всё ещё немного ошалевший, покорно пошёл за ним. И нужно было ещё много поцелуев и нежных слов чтобы он поверил, что нет никакого подвоха.   
Он ничего не говорил, только один раз, когда По был очень занят, выцеловывая родинки в созвездии Трайфорса, повернулся и сказал:  
— Делай что хочешь, но я должен тебя видеть.   
На этот раз он продержался дольше, а вот По едва не спустил, почувствовав как он обхватывает его ногами, как сжимает его член внутри… пришлось думать про ледяные пустыни Хота, про космический вакуум, адмирала Акбара, и неизвестно ещё, что было действеннее.  
Он ждал, что одного-двух раз хватит, но ночь всё не кончалась. Они с Армитажем целовались, отдыхая, жаловались на то, что теперь точно не выспятся, но потом оказывалось, что поцелуев мало. Уже под утро после одного такого перерыва По обнаружил, что лежит лицом в подушку, и Армитаж, сидя рядом, задумчиво поглаживает его спину.  
— Мне можно спать или ты серьёзно настроен, рыжик?   
— Вряд ли ты уже сможешь уснуть. Знаешь, мой дорогой, жаль, что я не могу видеть тебя как следует. Мне нравится когда ты краснеешь. Румянец даёт твоей смуглой коже такой приятный оттенок… — Армитаж размахнулся и вдруг резко, хлёстко шлёпнул его.   
— Карабаст!  
— И не только на щеках.  
Вот теперь По ощутил, что правда краснеет.  
— Эй, рыжик, я не уверен, что мне нравятся такие игры…   
Неожиданно сильная рука ухватила его за волосы и ткнула лицом в подушку.  
— Сегодня ведь ночь открытий.  
Ещё шлепок. По зарычал в подушку, прогибаясь, и чувствуя, что у него стоит так, что можно орехи колоть.  
Он привык быть главным, он любил быть главным и никому на хотел подчиняться, но жалел почему-то только об одном: что Армитаж сейчас не в этих своих сексуальных кожаных перчатках.   
И что бедняга уже начал уставать, поэтому приходилось подставляться, подмахивать ему и рычать; “резче!” на каждое движение. Пусть даже тянет за волосы — всё равно…  
Стыдно, но он кончил, представляя Армитажа в полной униформе. И даже не известно, что было бы слаще: трахнуть его так, чтобы вся эта идеальная блестящая, чёрная униформа помялась, залитая спермой, или попробовать на себе его ремень…  
— Ладно… — отдышавшись сказал он Армитажу, потянувшемуся через него за салфетками. — Ладно… это был последний раз. Надо поспать хоть пару часов.  
Армитаж усмехнулся, и церемонно положил коробку салфеток между ними.  
— У нас всегда так было?  
По протянул руку и погладил его по щеке, снежно-белой в первом утреннем свете. Нет, никакой униформы. Такой Армитаж ему нравился больше.  
— Всегда.


	6. Chapter 6

6  
Проснувшись утром, Доланн понял, что его настиг самый тяжёлый побочный эффект влюблённости: идиотизм.  
Он не мог перестать улыбаться, рот просто свело. Он не мог сосредоточиться на том, что ему говорили, и, самое ужасное — не мог держать руки при себе оказываясь рядом с По.  
Непослушные кудри, большие карие глаза, длинные тёмные ресницы, тёплый оттенок кожи, крепко сбитое сильное тело, сияющая улыбка, нежный взгляд… как тут было удержаться и не прикоснуться к нему?  
Что самое ужасное — По был совершенно не против. На людях им как-то удавалось сдерживаться, но наедине они даже поговорить толком не могли. Зачем говорить если можно целоваться?  
Доланн знал, что ещё никогда не был так счастлив. Счастье захлёстывало его. Он засыпал только вымотавшись, не мог есть, и давал детям всё, что они выпрашивали. Одна мысль о том, что у них с По уже есть готовые дети, да ещё такие замечательные, переполняла его ещё большей радостью.  
Даже когда эти дети переглядывались и крутили у виска.

Так, незаметно, подошёл праздничный день. Аррен и Тико заявили, что Доланн похож на тощего зомби и глаза у него безумные, и никуда они с ним вместе не пойдут, но на этот раз он проявил твёрдость и запихнул их в парадные костюмы, а на лекку Ви повязал новые яркие ленточки. Накануне она потребовала “платье принцессы”, и хотя на Йавине чувствовался недостаток кружев, оборки её полностью удовлетворили.  
— А у меня подарок! — таинственно прошептала она когда Доланн наконец ззакончил с лентами, и тут же притащила маленькую, неровно склеенную коробочку. — Открой, открой! Это тебе!  
Он ожидал, что там будет какой-нибудь огромный жук, но в коробочке, проклеенной изнутри тканью, лежал браслет. Детская поделка из коричневых орехов, красных ягод и блестящих гаек.  
— Это… очень мило. Спасибо.  
— Ты наденешь?  
— Конечно. — Доланн осторожно надел браслет, чтобы не порвать. Большого ущерба его внешнему виду эта штучка нанести не могла, а Ви очень радовалась, и даже залезла на стул чтобы его расцеловать.

О своём внешнем виде Доланн не заботился. Просто побрился, зачесал волосы чтобы аккуратно лежали, и погладил самые чистые рубашки для себя и любимого. Ему просто хотелось чтобы официальная часть поскорей прошла и можно было отправиться на пикник к озеру, наконец отдохнуть от суеты.

Только стоя у за ночь собранной сцены он понял, что на праздник собрался весь город.   
Между домами висели гирлянды, из громкоговорителей играла музыка, в толпе то тут то там вспыхивали ярко-алые цветущие ветки “лесного огня” и флаги республики. “Тысячелетний сокол” под приветственные крики закладывал виражи в небе. За ним тянулись разноцветные полосы дыма: Финн и По не зря накануне мешками закладывали в фюзеляжи специальный состав.  
К Доланну подходили, хлопали его по плечу, поздравляли, и к тому времени как на сцену поднялся комендант Сан Амман, плечи у Доланна занемели.  
— Граждане Республики! Жители Нового Альдераана! — проговорил Амман, и дроиды, летающие над толпой, разнесли его голос. — Это был тяжёлый год. Многие потеряли дом и семью, многие погибли, и перед нами встал вопрос: примем мы своих братьев и сестёр в наше сообщество или оставим их на произвол судьбы.  
По, стоявший у него за спиной, улыбнулся и подмигнул Доланну. Вольжиф сохранил каменное лицо, но его глаза улыбались.  
— Многие считали, что мы приняли неправильное решение, ведь с появлением лагеря беженцев начались беспорядки. Но Республика это единство. Благодаря коммандеру По Дэмерону, архитектору Тарсу Вольжифу и всем неравнодушным, мы не просто расширили город, мы создали новое сообщество.  
Амману пришлось замолчать, потому что крики и аплодисменты заглушили его.  
Он подождал пока восторги стихнут, и добродушно откашлялся.  
— Я благодарен всем вам за мужество и терпение. Но есть человек, особенный человек, которого я хочу пригласить на эту сцену. Доланн Дэмерон!  
Доланн, немного убаюканный речью, очнулся, когда Эшра чуть ли не вытолкал его наверх по ступенькам. Он был совершенно не готов. В последние дни он думал только о том чтобы как следует организовать праздник, и не ожидал, что придётся говорить.  
Он посмотрел вниз. На площади, у его ног, стояла толпа, аплодирующая ему, ожидающая его слова. Как во сне, где армия выстраивалась в ожидании его приказа. Только наяву это были не безликие штурмовики. Он мог рассмотреть каждого, он видел Тико и Аррена, и Ви на плечах у вуки. Людей и нелюдей которых знал, которые ободряюще улыбались ему. Видел женщин, тайком вытирающих слёзы от того, что их скитания наконец закончились, мужчин, которых отпустила тревога за будущее, детей, занятых морженым и сладкой ватой.  
Доланн не смог подобрать слов, и сказал первое, что пришло в голову:  
— Спасибо…  
Он запнулся, судорожно пытаясь придумать что-то ещё, но в этот момент что-то сверкнуло в воздухе, и По вдруг оказался перед ним, сбив его с ног. Запахло горелой тканью и плотью. Следующий выстрел оплавил настил сцены.   
В толпе поднялась паника, кто-то завизжал, чья-то рука схватила Долана и утащила вниз, прикрывая плащом.  
— Финн! — кричал По в комлинк. — Ты его видишь?! Он на крыше! Снимай его!  
“Сокол” в бреющем полёте прошёл над улицей, но что было дальше Доланн не увидел. Эшра дотащил его до спидера и запихнул внутрь.  
— Дети! — крикнул Доланн, пытаясь выпутаться из его плаща.  
— Они с Чубаккой, всё будет хорошо.  
Эшра круто развернул спидер, и По, добежавший до них, едва успел запрыгнуть на заднее сиденье.   
— Гони на базу! — крикнул он, снимая бластер с предохранителя.  
— Что это было?! — Доланн увидел на его плече ещё дымящуюся рану и его затошнило.  
— Агент Первого Ордена.  
— И он хотел убить меня?! Зачем?!  
— Потом, всё потом!   
Два мотоспидера с рёвом выскочили из-за поворота, но Эшра рванул вверх и скользнул по склону холма над головами байкеров. Доланн едва успел пристегнуться чтобы не вылететь за борт.  
— Пригнись! — скомандовал По, и точным выстрелом сбил одного преследователя, но второй не собирался сдаваться так просто. Он уклонялся от выстрелов, да ещё и сам успевал отстреливаться.  
По ругнулся, тряся бластером, словно это могло ускорить перезарядку.  
— Стреляет по обшивке! Гони быстрее!  
— Не могу! Энергомост пробило!  
Спидер надсадно ревел, но снижал скорость. Доланн наклонился так низко, как позволял ремень, и, до побелевших костяшек вцепившись в обивку, прислушивался к каждому выстрелу.   
Удар о железо. Удар о железо. Не в человеческое тело. Не в По.  
Что-то закрыло солнце. “Сокол” пролетел над ними и точно снял последнего преследователя.  
— Да! — По отсалютовал ему бластером и устало упал на сиденье. На висках у него выступил пот. — Всё… пока спокойно.  
— Ты ранен! — Доланн чувствовал, что должен сделать что-то, но мысли перепутались. Перевязать? Нет, наложить бакта-пластырь, нет…  
— Ерунда. Зато ты жив, это главное. На базе будешь в безопасности.  
— При чём здесь я?! Я даже не в Сопротивлении!  
— Ну… теперь в Сопротивлении. — По на секунду закрыл глаза и поморщился. — Там под сиденьем аптечка…  
Его комлинк вдруг ожил.  
— Финн, что?  
— У нас проблемы, — донёсся искажённый статикой голос Финна. — Я посажу “Сокол” дальше, в поле. Поднимайтесь на борт.  
— Зачем?  
— Кайло Рен передал послание.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Доланн настаивал на том что нужно сначала обработать рану По, но никто его не послушал. Его просто-напросто выставили в капитанскую каюту! Он не возражал: у него снова ужасно заболела голова. От одного имени “Кайло Рен” заломило виски.  
Доланн лёг на капитанскую кровать и попытался задремать, но в голове крутилось слишком много мыслей. О детях, о панике в городе, о муже… постепенно всё это слилось в бессвязный бред, среди которого возникали то белые и чёрные штурмовики, то бесконечные лабиринты каких-то кораблей…  
Он видел себя на капитанском мостике, видел холодный электрический свет, хром и дуниум, потом блёклый зимний день...  
“Сегодня! Последний день Республики!”  
— Генерал Хакс.  
Знакомый голос. Низкий, искажённый голосовыми фильтрами шлема.  
— Хватит дурачиться, генерал. Вы нужны мне.  
Колонны штурмовиков, истребители, шагоходы, власть, власть на кончиках пальцев…  
— Ко мне, Хакс.  
Он проснулся как от толчка, и вскочил. Головная боль исчезла, мысли были ясными и чёткими.  
— По! — Он выбежал из каюты и ворвался в рубку. По, заклеивающий бакта-пластырем ожог обернулся к нему. — Я вспомнил! Я всё вспомнил! Первому Ордену конец! Я генерал! У меня есть штурмовики, истребители, и…  
Он запнулся.  
По смотрел на него так странно, со смесью печали и ужаса. Больше - печали.  
“Генерал Хагс”, — вспомнил Хакс его насмешливый голос. — “Тощий парень, бледный такой”.  
Крестокрылы над базой Старкиллер.  
Рушащийся дредноут.  
Корабли в огне, мёртвые штурмовики, и всё, что он пытался создать, рушащееся в бездну.  
“Генерал Хагс”.  
— Прости меня.  
Тот же голос. Голос, который он так ненавидел!  
— Прости. Я хотел чтобы ты…  
Хакс прыгнул на него как хищник, выхватил из кобуры на бедре бластер, и направил на повстанческую дрянь. На лживую тварь, унизившую его. На ублюдка, готового на всё только бы поиздеваться над ним. Отнявшего у него всё!  
У него темнело в глазах от ненависти, от стыда, от унижения. Он хотел кричать и проклинать мерзавца Дэмерона, но слёзы застряли в горле.   
— Ненавижу… — прошипел он.  
Но не успел выстрелить.

***  
— Ты что сделал?! — крикнул По, указывая на лежащего без сознания Хакса.  
— Он хотел тебя застрелить! — Финн убрал бластер и оглянулся, ища, чем бы связать генералу руки.   
— Мне надо было с ним поговорить!  
— Этот бы с тобой говорить не стал! Точно не в таком состоянии.   
По вздохнул и снова упал в кресло. Финн был прав. Хакс всерьёз собирался стрелять, и винить его было сложно.  
— Хорошо, поговорю когда он очнётся. Но мы точно не отдадим его Первому Ордену.  
— С ума сошёл?! — Финн ткнул пальцев в голографическое изображение Кайло Рена, всё ещё висевшее над голоприёмником. — Мне ещё раз прокрутить?! У него Рэй!   
— И он хочет обменять её на Хакса? Это ловушка, тут точно что-то не так.  
— В смысле, кому в здравом уме нужен Хакс?  
— Я не знаю. Он сказал, что если мы доставим Хакса, его не убьют наёмники. Наверное хочет узнать, много ли он разболтал.  
— Но его всё равно убьют. Так?  
— Не знаю.  
По взвалил бессознательного Хакса на плечо и оттащил его обратно в каюту.  
Конечно, Финн и в этом был прав. Как бросить Рэй?  
“Отдай его”, — говорил внутренний голос, похожий на голос генерала Органы. — “Бесполезно оставлять того, кто тебя ненавидит”.  
И ещё месяц назад он бы так и поступил, легко. Но не после всего что было. Не после того как он узнал, каким может быть Армитаж. Какой он на самом деле.   
Он погладил бледную, влажную от слёз щёку, и едва успел отдёрнуть пальцы: Хакс щёлкнул зубами в милиметре от них.  
— Не смей меня трогать! — прошипел он, пытаясь одновременно пнуть По и освободить руки.  
— Хорошо, больше не буду. Но давай поговорим.  
— Нам не о чем говорить! Ты унизил меня, попользовался мной, доволен?  
— Нет, я… это было настоящее… то есть…  
Где все слова когда они так нужны?!  
— Я не хочу тебя больше видеть. Никогда.  
Хакс не шутил. Его глаза горели ненавистью, чистейшей, холодной ненавистью, и в них не было ни капли сомнения.  
Всё кончено.  
— Как скажешь, — ответил По и вышел.   
Ему хотелось просто биться головой об стену до изнеможения, но Чубакке не понравилось бы, что весь “Сокол” в крови. Поэтому он втиснулся в пилотское кресло и задал координаты места встречи.

***

Чёрный корабль Первого ордена ждал, сложив крылья, на пустом плато соседней с Йавином луны.  
Финн вытолкал Хакса наружу, держа бластер наготове. Хакс ни разу не оглянулся, смотрел строго вперёд, стиснув зубы. Ветер трепал его рыжие волосы, сдувал их на лицо, но ему, казалось, было всё равно. По шёл рядом, не глядя на него.   
Рен был не один. За его спиной стояли чёрным монолитом воины в масках и плащах. Рэй, в белом, выделялась на их фоне. Она стояла на коленях, опустив голову, и По ощутил укол в сердце. Что они сделали с ней? Рэй, которую он знал, никогда бы не склонилась. Ни перед кем.  
— Мы привели твоего генерала, — сказал Финн. Бластер в его руке подрагивал то лиот страха то ли от ярости. — Отпусти её и отойди!  
По ждал, что ублюдки в чёрном сейчас активируют мечи и кинутся на них, но почему-то этого не случилось.  
Рен, игнорируя их, наклонился к Рэй.  
— Я убиваю джедаев, — сказал он, чеканя каждое слово. — Я убиваю легенды. Ты — никто. Мусор. Твоя смерть мне ничего не принесёт.   
Рэй молчала. Финн подбежал к ней, поднял, и повёл в “Сокол”. Хакс сделал два шага вперёд и остановился.   
— Верховный лидер.  
Рен окинул его странным взглядом, но не стал задавать вопросов.  
— Слишком долго, Хакс. За мной.  
Тот повиновался. Гордый, с прямой спиной, он ни разу не обернулся. По ждал пока люк не закрылся за ним. Ждал, пока корабль не взлетел. Ждал, пока Финн не вернулся за ним и не положил руку на плечо 

***  
Обратно они летели в молчании. Тяжёлое, удушливое горе заполнили все отсеки “Сокола”, и По больше не мог этого выносить.  
— Так! — он хлопнул себя по колену и вскочил. — Какого ранкора?! Никто не умер! Мы все здесь и мы им ещё покажем!  
— Да! — Финн присел на корточки , пытаясь заглянуть Рэй в лицо. — Ты в порядке? Они ничего с тобой не сделали?  
— Нет, — она наконец посмотрела на них, и взгляд у неё был смертельно усталый. — Их просто было больше.   
Она сражалась, но не так, как сражаются обычные люди. Дни, недели её разум атаковали тени с Тёмной Стороны. Она медитировала в пустом заброшенном храме, пытаясь найти Бена, дотянуться до слабого огонька света, не погасшего в нём, но столкнулась с чужой волей. Рыцари Рен были разделены и едины одновременно.  
— Он прав. Я не джедай.  
— Если ты не джедай, то кто тогда джедай? — Финн сел рядом, бережно взял её за руку. — Это ещё не конец. Пока мы живы и надеемся, это не конец.  
По не мог это слушать и просто ушёл за штурвал.  
Никто не погиб. Но для них с Хаксом это был конец. Надеяться? На что?  
Он вспомнил как лежал однажды под Деревом Силы положив голову Армитажу на колени и слушая, как тот бормочет под нос какие-то расчёты и терзает датапад.   
— Ты счастлив? — спросил он не открывая глаз.  
— Что? — рассеянно переспросил Армитаж.  
— Ты счастлив? Тут, со мной.  
— Конечно, любимый.  
— Как-как? — он приподнялся на локте. — Повтори!  
— Нет!  
— Ну пожалуйста, скажи ещё раз. “Любимый”!  
— Отстань от меня! — Армитаж покраснел и отвернулся. — Это оговорка. Я ненавижу все эти сладкие словечки, они хороши только для голодрам.  
— Но я твой любимый?  
— Я тебя сейчас ударю!  
Они оба смеялись тогда. И после смеха, после поцелуев, Армитаж взъерошил ему волосы обеими руками, и прошептал на ухо, словно боясь, что кто-то может услышать: “Да, да, да. Ты — мой любимый! Доволен?”.

По не знал, как теперь вернуться домой.


	8. Chapter 8

8  
Первым делом Хакс потребовал новую униформу и дроида-парикмахера. Затем — лично сжёг обрезки волос и гражданскую одежду в инсинераторе.  
Свободен. Наконец-то свободен!  
Затем он осторожно выяснил, что происходило в его отсутствие.   
По дороге на дредноут Рен коротко сообщил ему, что предыдущий генерал “сломался под грузом ответственности”. Он произнёс это с такой мрачной иронией, что Хакс ни секунды не сомневался: конец предшественника был ужасен.  
Офицер Митака, вызванный в личную каюту, рассказал не больше: адмирал Эргана с “Неуязвимого”, пользуясь суматохой, назначил себя генералом и верховным лидером. Вернувшемуся неизвестно откуда Кайло Рену это не понравилось, и своё недовольство он показал недвусмысленно: швырнул Эргану в шахту лифта. Ни одной целой кости не осталось.  
Хакс устало вздохнул, делая вид, что выходки Кайло давно сидят у него в печёнках, но страх вернулся.  
На Йавине он не чувствовал этого груза, этого ежесекундного страха за свою жизнь, многих офицеров сводившего с ума.  
Но на Йавин возврата не было.

Он проштудировал все отчёты и созвал совет адмиралов. Первый Орден, собравшийся когда-то в единый кулак для удара по Республике, снова вынужден был рассеяться. Нападая сразу отовсюду они разорвут Сопротивление, как пустынные псы рвут отбившегося от стада тонтона, и оставшиеся без защиты миры склонятся перед Первым Орденом!   
Каждое слово , каждая мысль об этом возбуждала Хакса. Он словно проснулся от сна. Уничтожить, уничтожить их всех! Особенно — базу на Йавине, особенно Дэмерона…  
О, нет. Дэмерона он потребует взять живым. И сам будет наблюдать за его казнью, наслаждаясь каждым криком. У этой повстанческой швали красивый голос. А когда По закусывает губу от удовольствия или от боли, то…  
Хакс изо всех сил ударил кулаком по столу. Адмиралы, даже те, что присутствовали только голограммами, удивлённо повернулись к нему.  
— Да! Мы слишком долго почивали на лаврах и надеялись на Старкиллер! Теперь начинается настоящая война!

***  
Но “настоящая война” оказалась занятием долгим и совсем не героическим.  
Раньше даже стычки с крестокрыла и казались важными, но после нескольких относительно удачных боёв Хакс вдруг затосковал.  
Он надеялся, что победа будет яростной и быстрой, но дни тянулись за днями, а ничего не менялось.  
“Сопротивление прорвало блокаду Набу!”  
“Сопротивление потеряло Хот!”  
“Первый Орден форсирует…”  
Одни и те же сводки, унылые и бессмыссленные, как игра в пазаак по переписке.   
Подумать только, в это безумное время, когда все силы бросили на вооружение, инженерный корпус выпустил новых мышедроидов! Хакс заметил одного в коридоре, — более обтекаемую, компактную модель, — и подумал, что Флавии она понравилась бы. Да, достать ей такого не сложно…  
Он замер, едва не налетев на штурмовика, шедшего впереди, и впервые понял чувства Рена, кромсавшего мечом приборные панели.  
“Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Я больше не думаю об этом. Нет”.

Но вечером он обнаружил в ящике стола браслет, собранный на нитку из орехов, ягод и крошечных гаек, который почему-то забыл сжечь, и ему стало так смертельно тоскливо, что он открыл бутылку виски, которую хранил для триумфа.  
Ви, Аррен, Тико… они знали? Они тоже были частью этого плана? Повстанческие отродья!  
Но этот неказистый браслетик не лгал. Хакс вспомнил разноцветные ящички в которых Ви хранила мелочи типа болтиков и гаек. Вспомнил как алые ягоды ророа обсыпали кусты за домом. Они росли высоко, наверное Ви кто-то помогал. Может быть братья. А эти орешки, валявшиеся вокруг дерева Силы? Для того чтобы просверлить в орехах такие ровные дырочки требовалась сильная рука и зоркий глаз. По?   
Нет, быть не может.  
Он швырнул браслет обратно в ящик, закрыл на кодовый замок.  
Но тоску было не запереть.

Однажды Хакс не выдержал и посетил этажи, где занимались кадеты, чтобы заново вспомнить, за что ненавидит детей.   
Будущие штурмовики, одинаково коротко стриженые, одинаково одетые, были совсем не похожи на его “тройняшек”. Они молча подчинялись приказам инструктора, не болтали в перерывах, не смеялись, не бегали. Иногда они, как маленькие зверьки, затевали драки: короткие, ожесточённые бои не на жизнь, а на смерть, и если рядом не было инструктора, кадет послабее мог больше не подняться.  
Хакс не заметил среди них ни дружбы ни симпати, и вспомнил, как старательно искореняли эти чувства и в нём и в других детях Первого Ордена. Соперничество, дисциплина, превосходство — вот чему их учили поклоняться. И это работало.  
Отец создал идеальную систему.  
Возвращаясь, Хакс заметил в лазаре одинокого мальчишку с забинтованной ногой на растяжке. Мальчишка лежал, глядя в потолок, и скучал, стараясь добросить маленький мячик до потолка. В этой унылой игре было хоть что-то живое, и Хакс, кашлянув для привлечения внимания, вошёл.  
Мальчишка сразу вытянулся, неуклюже пытаясь сесть по стойке смирно. Его блёклые голубые глаза бегали: вспоминал, чем мог провиниться, да ещё так серьёзно.  
— Вольно. Личный номер, кадет?  
— JR890, сэр!  
Голос у него был звонкий и совсем детский от волнения.  
— Как ты сломал ногу?  
— Я сорвался со стены, сэр! Магнитные ботинки отключились! Этого больше не повторится, сэр!  
Хакс нахмурился. Офицер, отвечающий за снаряжение, наверняка не получил даже выговора. С этим нужно было разобраться.  
— Да. Не повторится. Всегда проверяй снаряжение перед тренировкой, кадет.  
— Да, сэр!  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Мальчишка явно мучился от неловкости, Хаксу и самому было не легче. Он почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Разговаривать с недоштурмовиком! Что за нарушение субординации!  
Но… да что там, он скучал по Аррену и Тико. Может они По считали героем, а не его, но со всеми вопросами и с домашней работой бежали к нему.  
“Ты такой умный, Доланн! А квадратные корни умеешь?”  
“Доланн, а если кровь на ноге не останавливается, это совсем кранты?”  
“Доланн, как TIE летает? Где там двигатель?”  
Чертенята. Ни на минуту не могли оставить его в покое!  
Но без них было так одиноко..  
— Ты умеешь играть в деджарик, кадет?  
— Нет, сэр!  
— Хочешь, я тебя научу?

***  
Все донесения о По Дэмероне тут же отправлялись к нему на почту, но ничего интересного в них не было тоже. Никаких дерзких выходок как раньше, никаких блестящих операций. Эскадрилья просто прилетала, прикрывая большие корабли, делала своё дело и уходила в гиперпространство.  
Несколько раз Хакс видел, стоя на мостике, как крестокрыл знакомой раскраски ястребом пролетает мимо в пылу сражения. Но радиоэфир молчал. Никаких шуток, никаких подначек, никаких попыток выйти на связь.  
Сначала это раздражало Хакса, потом начало мучить.  
Дэмерон обманул его, использовал, играл с его чувствами… но не мог же он всегда притворяться.  
“Я не хочу никакой власти, просто чтобы тебе было хорошо”.   
И он правда не требовал никакой власти. И так легко произносил “люблю”...  
Вот именно, слишком легко.  
Секс и разговоры о любви таки подлецам как Дэмерон ничего не стоят. Но кроме этого ведь был ещё Йавин.  
Теперь Хаксу снилась не безликая армия штурмовиков, а лица людей и нелюдей, улыбающихся ему. Одобрительно кивающий Вольжиф, многословный Амман, кривоватая ухмылка Эшры.

— Капитан Пьюви, где ваша родная планета? — спросил как-то Хакс. Они случайно встретились в офицером баре и Пьюви не успел вовремя убраться.  
— Альдераан, сэр.  
— О.   
— Никогда не считал его своей родиной. Гнездо предателей, поделом ему, — добавил капитан заученной скороговоркой.  
— А ваша семья, полагаю, служит Первому Ордену... у вас есть семья?  
— Сын был инженером на базе Старкиллер, а жена заведовала гидропонной фермой на “Превосходстве”.  
Ликёр встал Хаксу поперёк горла.  
— Соболезную.  
— Ничего. У Первого Ордена нет тыла, сэр. Мы все на передовой, а на передовой невозможно обойтись без жертв.  
— И вы никогда не думали, что будет, когда война закончится?   
Пьюви пожал плечами.  
— Я никогда не надеялся дожить до её окончания.   
— А если бы… — Хакс замялся. — Если бы она кончилась раньше? В конце концов, невозможно править обломками в вакууме. Мы должны научиться созидать, а мы все эти годы готовим только солдат, словно собираемся воевать вечно. Вам не кажется, что это недальновидно? Может быть пора прекратить войну, уйти в Неизведанные регионы...   
— То есть заключить мир с Республикой, сэр?  
— А вы хотели бы отомстить за семью?  
— Правду сказать, — Пьюви отодвинул стакан и наклонился к Хаксу. — Месть это дело молодых, а я пожилой, усталый человек. Иногда мне хочется покоя, но я просто выполняю свой долг, а уж вы решаете, как я должен это делать.  
Их разговор оставил у Хакса странные впечатления, но раньше им с Пьюви не удавалось поговорить по душам. Хакс вообще никогда и ни с кем в Ордене не общался вот так.  
Он даже думал, что этому человеку, возможно, смог бы рассказать о том, что было на Йавине, раз у него была семья. Может, Пьюви, потерявший тех, кого любил, смог бы его понять.  
Так он считал, пока штурмовики с чёрными полосами на шлемах не пришли за ним прямо на мостик.


	9. Chapter 9

9  
— И что, он с тех пор такой?  
— Когда прилетает. Сидит дома, пьёт и халликсет мучает. Я даже не знал, что у нас он есть.  
— Я вас слышу! — По отложил расстроенный халликсет и потянулся за второй бутылкой эля. — Что вам от меня надо? Я в увольнительной!  
На самом деле он прилетел по поручению генерала Органы, но сведения уже передал, и до возвращения у него было ещё двадцать четыре часа. Двадцать четыре пустых, серых часа на Йавине в сезон дождя.  
— Тут к тебе пришли! — крикнул Аррен.  
— Я уже понял. Заходи, Финн. Дружище.  
Финн заглянул в комнату и присвистнул.  
— Ты что, отрастил бороду? У тебя как-будто эвок на лице сдох.  
— А мне нравится. Сбрею когда победим. Или когда будет кого целовать. Где Ви? Опять на дереве? Там же грёбаный дождь.  
— А что, думаешь ты один скучаешь? — сердито отозвался Аррен.   
Такая у них теперь была жизнь: Аррен злился, Ви перестала ходить в школу и целыми днями сидела на Дереве Силы, Тико с головой ушёл в учёбу и ни с кем не разговаривал. Хакс умудрился разделить неразделимую троицу. Умудрился всем разбить сердце.   
— Зови Тико и Ви, Чубакка отвезёт вас на “Сокол”, — вмешался Финн. — По, я не один.  
— Привет. — Рэй показалась из-за его плеча, и По быстро проверил, надел ли штаны. В последнее время ему было настолько всё равно, что даже такая ерунда требовала усилия. Куда делся красавчик-пилот с плаката? Он теперь был скорее похож на бездомного.  
— Выглядишь хорошо, — сказал он, и это была правда. В Рэй чувствовались сила и уверенность, но не те, что прежде. Тогда она была девочкой, научившейся магии, а теперь стала рыцарем.  
— Спасибо. Я хочу погулять с тобой. Там дождь, но я всё равно хочу. — она немного смутилась. — Обожаю дождь.  
По не мог ей отказать.  
Они оставили Финна гладить лотокотов и смотреть Голонет, а сами, не сговариваясь, пошли к дереву.  
— Надо повесить качели, пока я здесь, — сказал По чтоб хоть как-то разрушить молчание. — Хотя если я ещё раз облажаюсь так, как с Хаксом, у меня будет куча времени в отставке. Генерал всё ещё мне это припоминает. А как у тебя?  
— Я тренировалась. — Рэй улыбнулась. — И поняла, в чём ошиблась. Я была как Кайло: после смерти мастера Скайуокера я думала что осталась одна и должна теперь всему учиться одна, но…  
Она погладила мшистый древесный ствол, нежно, как гладят животное.  
— Никто не уходит навсегда. У меня есть огромная семья: ты, Финн, Лея, Чуи, и всё джедаи, которые были до меня. Я вижу некоторых, и они чудесные. Я вижу Энакина Скайуокера, и я знаю, что всё будет хорошо. Он смог вернуться, значит и Бен сможет.  
— Зачем тебе этот подонок?! — не выдержал По. — Он тебя ни во что не ставил, всё, что он тебе говорил — или ложь или что-то во что он сам верил пока не понял правду! Вы же совершенно разные! Ничего общего! Он, конечно, парень симпатичный, и вы были близки и всё такое, но он не вернётся! Ты ему не нужна, ему никто на нужен кроме его армии! Он давно думать забыл о нас… о тебе.  
— В Силе мы все рядом и никто не одинок. Закрой глаза и положи руку вот сюда, где мягкая кора. Что ты чувствуешь?  
По вздохнул, но послушался.  
Он чувствовал как одежда липнет к телу от духоты, как тёплый мелкий дождь моросит, оставляя в волосах бисеринки воды.   
Ему казалось, что он чувствует, как глубоко под древесной корой бежит сок. Странное ощущение. Его руки привыкли к машинам и железу, к совсем другой форме жизни, но сейчас он будто касался чего-то живого. Так он иногда гладил ладонь Армитажа, по ночам, в постели, и делал вид, что умеет гадать. А Армитаж делал вид, что верит.  
“— Пожалуйста, спи, у тебя завтра вылет.”  
“— Поэтому и не могу спать, хочу быть с тобой.”  
“— Мы и во сне будем вместе. “  
“— Но во сне я забываю, что ты рядом.”  
“— А я прекрасно помню, потому что ты храпишь.”  
“— Тебе всегда надо испортить настрой! Я не храплю. А вот ты сопишь носом и постоянно меня пинаешь, рыжик.”  
“— Что за мелочность! Я… всегда чувствую, что ты рядом, даже когда тебя нет”.

По прижался к дереву лбом, и долго стоял, пережидая бурю.  
Он хотел попрощаться и отпустить, но вместо этого сказал совсем другое.  
— Скажи Чубакке чтоб заводил двигатель! Мы летим за Армитажем.

***  
То же самое он повторил Финну, притащив его на “Сокол”, но Финн, в отличие от Рей, не обрадовался.  
— Мы летим… куда?!   
— Вот это я и хочу выяснить. Но сначала, мелочь, покинуть корабль!  
— Нет! — Ви топнула ногой. — Мы летим с вами! Доланн наш папа!  
— Никуда вы не летите, это слишком опасно!  
— Опасно? Тогда дай нам бластеры!  
Чубакка заревел устало, схватил малышню в охапку и просто вынес из корабля, не слушая возмущённых криков.  
— Это самоубийство, — заявил Финн. — По-хорошему Чубакка должен и тебя вынести.   
— Всё нормально, Рэй успеет увести корабль в гиперпространство, если они начнут палить.  
— Не “если”, а “когда”. Ты что, правда думаешь, что он к тебе вернётся? Это Хакс, и он тебя ненавидит. Первый Орден за твою голову награду назначил!  
По усмехнулся. Он прекрасно знал, что это безумие, не первое в его жизни. И про награду знал, и про то, что Хакс не умеет прощать.   
— Я должен попробовать. Даже если ничего не выйдет… я должен.  
Финн только мрачно посмотрел на него, но больше ничего не сказал. По хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Если бы ты от меня ждал чего-то другого, не привёл бы Рэй, а, друг?  
Столкнуться с противником лицом к лицу — единственный способ воевать, который они все знали. Даже если этот противник — несчастная любовь.

***  
За Хаксом пришли прямо на мостик. Двое штурмовиков с Пьюви во главе.   
Фазма будет в восторге, он знал: ещё одним человеком, делящим их тайну, будет меньше. Хакс не мог её винить, не будь она так полезна, сам бы давно от неё избавился. Просто она успела первой, а он замешкался, расклеился, доверился старой имперской крысе Пьюви! Сейчас-то он видел, как это было нелепо!  
— Попрошу пройти с нами, генерал.  
— Меня в чём-то обвиняют? — холодно спросил Хакс, лихорадочно соображая, что делать.  
— Пока нет, — скривился Пьюви. — Верховный Лидер просто хочет поговорить с вами о некоторых ваших высказываниях.   
— Высказываниях?   
Бежать некуда. Даже если он успеет добраться до истребителя, после предательства Финна их охраняют вдвое тщательнее.  
— Да, ваших мыслях о демилитаризации Первого Ордена. Верховный Лидер дал понять, что ему не нравится когда его генерал говорит о таком с офицерами.  
Хакс стиснул зубы.  
— Значит вы обо всём ему донесли?  
— Верховный Лидер попросил за вами присмотреть. Вы слишком долго были с Сопротивлением, успели… — Пьюви брезгливо поморщился. — Успели запачкаться. Лейтенант, уведите…  
— Неизвестный корабль вышел из гиперпространства, сэр, — вдруг подала голос офицер за пультом. — Подключился к каналу связи.  
— Соедините, — скомандовал Хакс. Его полномочия всё ещё действовали. — Генерал Хакс слушает.  
Молчание в эфире. И — знакомый голос.  
— Это Первый Орден? Генерал Хакс? Это коммандер По Дэмерон из Сопротивления.  
Хакс почувствовал, что краснеет, что сердце колотиться всё быстрее. Сколько можно издеваться? Может стоит просто уничтожить его одним залпом?  
— Да… да. Это я.  
— Он точно один? — Бросил Пьюви офицерам. — Просканируйте местность, это может быть ловушка.   
— Там кто-то ещё? Привет. Я ищу своего мужа, Доланна Дэмерона. Такой рыжий парень, стройный, белая кожа, потрясные длинные ноги.  
Хакс закусил губу, не зная, что делать, что чувствовать, что думать.  
— Открыть огонь! — скомандовал Пьюви. Ничего не произошло.  
— Вы что, оглохли?!  
— Мы подчиняемся генералу, сэр, — осторожно подал голос артиллерист.  
— Хакс!  
Хакс не обратил на него внимания.   
— Мой муж, — продолжал По, — не только красавчик, он умница, отличный лидер и прекрасный отец. Ответственный, самоотверженный, не такой раздолбай как...  
— Доланн, возвращайся! Мы будем себя хорошо вести!  
— Ч… эй! Как вы тут оказались?!  
— Мы спрятались!  
— О, Сила… кхм. В общем, я… мы любим тебя и скучаем. Возвращайся, любимый. Пожалуйста.  
Дети. Он притащил детей! Что за идиот!   
Хакс стиснул кулаки. Не мог выбрать другого времени! Легкомысленный, пустоголовый… да он просто пропадёт один! Любимый… какой к ситхам “любимый”?! Убить его мало!  
Пьюви воспользовался его заминкой.  
— Говорит капитан Пьюви. Генерал Хакс никуда не уйдёт с этого судна. Он подозревается в измене, и вы только что подтвердили его вину. Прямо сейчас он будет отконвоирован для суда.  
Молчание.  
— А вы… вы наверное его отец? Вы уж извините, наверное сначала надо было у вас попросить его руки, или как там это делается в Первом Ордене? Мне надо попросить у вас или у Верховного Кайло? Тогда может позовёте его?  
Хакс скрипнул зубами. Что он несёт?!   
И понял.  
Время. По выигрывал для него время, хотя шансов на было.  
Хакс рванулся вперёд отталкивая Пьюви. Капитан взмахнул руками, схватился за ближайшего штурмовика, и рухнул вместе с ним к артиллеристам. Второй штурмовик получил пулю в грудь и упал за ними.  
Путь был свободен, Пьюви ещё не нашарил комлинк, но второй штурмовик уже выбирался наверх. Хакс не стал его ждать.  
Он ещё никогда в жизни не бегал так быстро. Истребители! Как бы их ни охраняли, никто пока не знает о его “предательстве”, значит шанс улететь ещё есть!  
Но чем ближе он подбирался к ангару, тем чаще штурмовики оборачивались в его сторону. В конце концов его нервы не выдержали. Он вовремя сумел нырнуть вниз, зацепившись за решётку, когда двое, с бластерами наизготовку прошли мимо.  
— Так, ещё раз. Приказ: задержать генерала Хакса. Мы задержим его и нам за это ничего не будет.  
— Да, я тоже так понял. Но какие-то у меня нехорошие предчувствия…  
Хакс едва дождался пока они ушли. Пальцы у него онемели и только ужас перед бездонной шахтой удерживал его на решётке.   
Истребители отменялись. Оставались спасательные капсулы, но как дойти до них через патрули штурмовиков?  
Он впервые пожалел о том, что натаскивал солдат так хорошо.   
До капсул можно было добраться обходным путём через подсобные помещения мимо фрешеров и раздевалок пилотов…  
Хакс вылез на платформу и победно смахнул с лица выбившуюся чёлку. Шанс оставался.  
Ищут генерала Хакса, никто не обратит внимания на обычного пилота.

Пробираясь по узкому коридору и прислушиваясь к голосам, доносившимся из фрэшера, он в последний момент перевёл бластер на “оглушение”.   
Он никогда не предавал Первый Орден, что бы там ни считали Рен с Пьюви. Он не хотел убивать своих же людей.  
К счастью, ему не пришлось: раздевалка была пуста.  
Комбинезон и шлем своего размера он нашёл легко, но снимая униформу немного замешкался. Понял, что больше никогда её не наденет, что вместе с ней он снимет с себя последние офицерские полномочия. Становится никем.  
Но пути назад не было.

По коридорам Хаксу пришлось идти обычным шагом, и это было самое мучительное.  
От “Сокола” за это время могло ничего не остаться, По мог просто улететь.  
“Никто тебя там не ждёт”, — говорил внутренний голос, похожий на голос отца. — “Кем ты себя возомнил? Кому ты нужен?”.  
“Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись”, — требовал Хакс, стоя в очередном турболифте.  
“Он давно улетел, спасая детей. Они для него всегда будут важнее, чем ты”.  
“Заткнись, заткнись!”  
“Никто не будет тебя ждать. Ты недостоин любви. Ты слабый, ни на что не годный”...

“Возвращайся, любимый”.  
Это просто слова. Нельзя надеяться на них. Но то как По заслонил его от выстрела было настоящим.  
И он вернулся. Прилетел за ним.  
Они все прилетели, легкомысленные идиоты! Семья идиотов, и он будет таким же, если вернётся к ним.  
До капсул оставалось всего ничего, Хакс едва не перешёл на бег… и остановился. Его уже ждали.  
— Медленно вы добирались, генерал, — процедил Пьюви. Под глазом у него наливался огромный синяк. — Будь я предателем, бежал бы с этого корабля со всех ног.  
Хакс отступил, вжался спиной в люк, шаря по стене в поисках открывающей панели.   
— Я не предатель. Я забочусь о будущем Первого Ордена, и будьте уверены, это ещё не конец. Вы обо мне ещё услышите!  
Панель будто сама скользнула под пальцы, люк открылся. Вот только спаскапсулы за ним не было.  
— Неудачная попытка, — заметил Пьюви. — Но другой не будет. Можете, конечно, выброситься в открытый космос, никто не пожалеет.  
Отступать было некуда, и всё же Хакс сделал шаг назад. Люк закрылся, отделяя его от штурмовиков. Последняя ниточка оборвалась.  
Он стоял в тишине, слушая своё дыхание, чувствуя спиной холод смерти.  
Можно упасть на колени, можно умолять, кричать, что это была ошибка.  
Только он не хотел.  
Он вспомнил безумное упражнение пилотов: “прыжок веры” с истребителя на корабль. Безрассудная глупость, самоубийство, он никогда бы не стал этого пробовать...  
Помехи в шлеме зашипели громче, через них пробивался знакомый голос.  
— ...Арми… шишь… десь.  
Он здесь. Он здесь.  
— Ну что, избавите нас от сложностей, генерал?  
Хакс повернулся к штурмовикам спиной.  
Безумие, безумие! Что за нелепая смерть!  
Он сосчитал до пяти и открыл шлюз.

Вытянуться. Сгруппироваться. Прижать руки к груди, опустить подбородок.  
Он помнил теорию, но оказавшись в ледяном безмолвии как в ледяной воде, запаниковал. Кровь стучала в ушах, вокруг не было ни верха ни низа, только бесконечное движение. Тишина. И холод. И собственное загнанное дыхание.  
Вот как чувствовал себя принц Лето в тумане.   
Хаксу стало смешно. Раз он Лето, значит По — Оливио?  
— Оливио! — крикнул он в пустоту, дурачась, и нервно рассмеялся. — Оливио!  
Динамики шлема вдруг ожили.  
— Лето!  
Они не улетели. Они не улетели!  
— Оливио!   
— Лето! Мы тебя видим! Ничего не делай, мы захватим тебя лучом!  
Как-будто он мог что-то сделать!  
Смех застрял в горле, теперь Хакса душили слёзы. Подняв голову он увидел тёмную громаду корабля и открывающийся шлюз, почувствовал как непреодолимая сила тянет внутрь… 

Он буквально влетел внутрь “Сокола” как запущенный мяч, и кубарем прокатился по полу.   
Кто-то схватил его и усадил, кто-то снял шлем, и в ту же секунду Хакс оказался в тисках объятий. Кто-то целовал его замёрзшие губы, его лицо, ерошил волосы. Конечно По, — эти жаркие поцелуи легко было узнать. Только вот что-то было не так.  
Хакс оттолкнул его, пытаясь нормально вздохнуть, но дети тут же облепили со всех сторон, прижались.  
— Доланн!  
— Папа!  
— Мы так скучали! А ты скучал?  
— Дайте ему хоть отдышаться!   
— Ты сумасшедший! — По смотрел на него с восхищением. — Ты просто сумасшедший!  
— Я знаю! — Хакс закрыл лицо руками. — Это было ужасно! Я… я понадеялся, что вы ещё здесь! Понадеялся! Я идиот! Я чуть не умер!  
— Не умер же. — По ласково взял его руки в свои, отвёл от лица. — Восстания держатся на надежде.  
— Я не имею никакого отношения к восстаниям! Я не предатель! И... что это, ты отрастил бороду? Зачем ты отрастил бороду?!  
— Сбрею, — серьёзно пообещал По. — Как только вернёмся домой.  
Хакс усмехнулся смущённо, не глядя на него, и обнял “тройняшек” насколько хватило рук.  
Домой. Наконец-то домой.

 

ЭПИЛОГ

Армитаж ещё раз прошёлся расчёской по волосам и, удовлетворённо хмыкнув, закрепил результат пенкой.  
Единственное, что его раздражало — форма. Странный, жёлто-оливковый цвет совсем ему не шёл, к тому же, чёрный был гораздо более внушительным. Подплечников она тоже не предусматривала.   
— Готов? — спросил По, заглядывая в комнату. — Камера настроена.  
— Да. — Армитаж вздохнул. — Я буду выглядеть нелепо в… этом.  
— По-моему выглядишь отлично. Рыжик, это политическое заявление, а не показ мод! В следующий раз возьми пальто у генерала Органы, синее, с большим воротником. Оно внушительное.  
— О, замолчи. — Он готов был уже рассматривать даже вариант с пальто. — Я скучаю по своей униформе.   
— Может, когда-нибудь снова её наденешь. Но сначала… — По снял с шеи цепочку. — Я хочу тебе кое-что подарить. Дай руку.  
Армитаж протянул руку, замирая от волнения. Он знал, что сейчас случится. По всегда носил на цепочке кольцо и раньше как-то само собой разумелось, что оно обручальное.  
— Это мамино кольцо. Оно может маловато, но должно налезть…  
Он впервые видел По смущённым.   
— Не стоит, это же память…  
— Нет, стоит! Она хотела чтобы я отдал его тому, кого полюблю. И вот… так, подожди, почти налезло…  
— У меня крупные костяшки.  
— Так, вот, вроде бы…  
Армитаж выдохнул. И понял, что теперь это кольцо не снимется даже с мылом.  
— И.. что теперь? — спросил он, облизнув пересохшие губы.  
— Теперь иди и покажи им, красавчик.   
Армитаж закатил глаза и вышел, быстро, чтобы По не заметил, как он улыбается.

Свет и камеру уже выставили, на стене трепетало от сквозняка полотнище: соединённый знак Сопротивления и Первого Ордена.   
Армитаж на негнущихся ногах прошёл мимо камеры и встал на белый крест, нарисованный на полу. Кайдел выровняла изображение и кивнула.  
— Бойцы Первого Ордена… кхм. Бойцы Первого Ордена! Сегодня — первый день Возрождения Республики! Я не слишком громко говорю? Хорошо. Так. Я готов.  
Он дождался, пока придёт По и сядет рядом с Кайдел в полутьме. Серьёзный, собранный. Его идеальный пилот с плаката.  
Кайдел подняла руку, показала три пальца, два, один…  
Запись пошла.

**Author's Note:**

> Не знаю, можно ли прыгать с корабля на корабль в реальном космосе, но в ЗВ некоторые отбитые агенты так и делают: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CiwaS-9dbS0


End file.
